Lover in My Dreams
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Bella keeps seeing him in her dreams, pleading with her to find him. The vague hints she gets leads her to New Orleans and right in the middle of another supernatural war. This time, her protection comes with a family that actually cares for her and will protect their own. For Bella is the Mate of Elijah Mikaelson. Will Elijah keep his Mate or will Edward get Bella's blood at last?
1. Disclaimer

**I own nothing in the Twilight universe nor do I own anything in the Vampire Diaries universe. I just take the characters and mess with their lives.**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again! So here's another new story from yours truly! I will get back to my other stories, but right now, crossovers are calling out to me**

**I hope that you enjoy what I've written and you keep coming back for more. Song inspiration for this chapter is Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling**

**So here we go…**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 1**

"_Come to me Beloved. Come to me, I need you!"_

Bella tossed and turned as the voice echoed in her dreams. For the past few weeks she had been having strange dreams of a man pleading with her to find him. The brief glimpses she got of him showed her an aristocratic gentleman at least in his late 20's if not in his early 30's. He was handsome and even in her dream state, Bella couldn't help but think that whoever he was would be a better choice than Edward.

"_Beloved, it is time! Come to me."_

His pleading tone worried her, but every time she tried to reach for him, his ghost-like form would disappear leaving her aching for him to return. Strangely, Bella knows that these _dreams_ are not dreams, but something else. As she dreams, she also sees other things that hint at a location. Street signs, buildings flash by her as she tries to find her mystery man.

"_Find me sweet one. Find me…FIND ME!"_

The loud, echoing scream jolts Bella out of her dream and into the real world. She sits up, her dark chestnut hair tumbling around her face in sleep tussled waves. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Bella noticed two things. One, it was seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Far too early to be awake in her opinion. Second, she was all alone.

***Bella POV***

_Weird. He was there when I fell asleep last night. Maybe he went for a hunt.._

Hoping it was nothing more serious, and figuring that it would be pointless to try and go back to sleep, I got up and went to take a shower. Using my new bath stuff, which smelled like eucalyptus spearmint, I washed my hair and used the loofah to scrub my body clean. The scent woke me up and, as an added bonus, irritated Edward. _But then again, anything that he doesn't approve of irritates him. _I had changed my bath stuff not long after he had left, not able to handle the reminder that it was his favorite scent on me.

Turning the water off and stepping out, I quickly dried off and put my robe on before heading back into my room. Going to my window, I opened it to check the weather. It was warm and surprisingly sunny. _That's why he's not here. _Deciding to enjoy the weather and planning to go to First Beach later on, I put on a black bikini, some blue jean shorts, a red halter-top, brown sandals and some gold disk earrings. Grabbing my laptop, I went downstairs to think and wait for Charlie to get up before planning the rest of my day.

Lately, I've been questioning my future with Edward. At first, I was so happy that he and the others had come back into my life that I didn't care that I couldn't hang out with my friends from school because Edward didn't trust them. I didn't care that I couldn't go to the Rez without Charlie because he didn't want me around the Pack. It wasn't until we started planning for the battle with Victoria that I finally realized just how controlling Edward actually was.

***FLASHBACK***

_Edward and the Cullens had to hunt. Each of them had gone as long as they could between hunts, driving Jasper a little crazy with their thirst. Edward has unwillingly agreed that, with Alice being unable to see Victoria, going to Angela's house or being alone wasn't safe. So I was 'allowed' to go to the Rez. Alice left with Jasper early, so I was left to pack my own bag. Since it was only for a few days, I didn't pack much._

_ I was in the bathroom, packing my travel toiletries, when I heard Edward ask, "Bella, what is this?" Curious, I went back to my room to find him holding up my dark green bikini that I knew had been in the bottom of my bag. Rolling my eyes I said, "Obviously it's a swimsuit Edward. Why are you going through my things?" He brushed me off saying, "This is not appropriate for you to wear." Out of a bag he had brought with him he took out a simple, plain blue one piece._

_ Shaking my head I said, "I'm not wearing that. My swimsuit is fine." I grabbed it, stuffed it back into my bag and left the room. Who did he think he was, telling me what I could and could not wear? Deciding that I didn't want to ride with Edward to the Rez anymore, I stopped at the hall closet, grabbed my leather jacket, helmet and heading to the side of the house. Charlie still didn't approve of my motorcycle, but since I was being safe and a legal adult, he didn't have a say._

_ Quickly slipping my jacket and helmet on, I straddled the bike and started it. I had just pulled out onto the road when Edward appeared in front of me. He started to speak, but I cut him off saying, "Edward, you are neither my father nor my husband. Until you realize that, my window is closed to you." With that, I sped around him and off to the Rez._

***END FLASHBACK***

After that day things had been tense between Edward and I, especially since he thought we were engaged. _Which we were not. _Things were also tense between Alice and I. I had taken back control of my wardrobe and she couldn't seem to accept that. She continued to either try to buy me things I hated or guilt me into taking them. A gift from a mysterious benefactor took care of the worry that she would do something to my closet when I wasn't home: a vampire-proof lock. I found out how well it worked when I caught Alice making said attempt on my closet.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. He came into the kitchen, saw me and asked, "What you doing up this early Bells?" I shrugged and said, "Had some weird dreams and couldn't go back to sleep. You want breakfast?" Charlie nodded and helped me make eggs, sausage and waffles.

As we started eating Charlie asked, "Any plans for today?" I shook m head and said, "The Cullens are camping and Angela is doing a college tour today. I was just going to go to First Beach and see Jake. Why?" "I'm going to the Rez today and I was hoping you'd come with me. Apparently Old Quil is going to be talking about dream weaving or something at the bonfire today. With all the weird dreams you've been having lately, I thought you might be interested."

Nodding I said, "That actually does sound cool. I really need to talk to Jake about something anyway, so I'll ride down with you." He nodded and said, "Well, get your bag and we'll get going. I'll clean up." I nodded and went back upstairs to my room. Grabbing my bag, I was about to leave when I remembered my sketchbook. I had taken to sketching what I could remember from my dreams when I woke up. I had to hide it because the one time Edward saw it; he flipped out and rudely asked why I was dreaming of another guy. _Like I can control what I dream about. _ That little stunt had my window bolted for another week.

Slipping the sketchbook and a towel into my bag, I went back downstairs and walked with Charlie to the cruiser. As he pulled out of the driveway I asked, "Charlie, you remember the ad I put on Craigslist about the truck?" "You got an offer already?" I nodded and said, "Yep, 20k from a collector in Vegas. He's apparently coming to Seattle for a car show and said he'd be willing to pick it up. I'll show you the emails when we get back."

Charlie nodded and we talked about random stuff as we drove to the Rez. It wasn't until we were near Billy's house that Charlie asked, "Bella, what's going on with you and that Cullen boy? Don't think I haven't noticed that rock on your finger." I sighed and said, "To be honest, I don't know anymore. I didn't even say yes to his proposal Dad. He knows how I feel about marriage and he still proposed. I didn't even respond and he slipped the thing on my damn hand. I've tried to give it back, but for some reason when I try, I end up not doing it. It's weird."

Charlie stopped in front of Billy's house, turned the car off and said, "Yeah it is. If you need help telling him off Bells, let me know. Even if it has to be in an official capacity." I just nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. _Let's hope it doesn't come to that Chief. _ I got out of the car, jumping slightly as Charlie honked the horn to let Billy know we had arrived. The front door opened and Billy came out, followed by Jake.

After my final rejection following the newborn battle, things had been tense between Jake and I. But, as things began to unravel between Edward and I, my friendship with Jake became strong once again. He had finally accepted that I didn't love him that way when he had imprinted on Angela. Now that she knew everything, as Jake's imprint, I had someone I could talk to about Edward's bullshit without having to change too many details. Anyway, as I stood by the cruiser, Jake smiled and ran to hug me.

When he released me Jake asked, "So the leech let you come out to play?" Rolling my eyes I said, "The _leech_ as you so affectionately call him, is out hunting. To be honest, I'm glad he's gone and that I'm here. Listen, can you get Sam and the rest of the Pack together so I can talk to them later? Something weird is going on with Edward and I may need the whole Pack's help." Jake growled a little before nodding and said, "I'll call Sam and let him know. How bad is it Bells?" Sighing I said, "Not sure, but bad enough that I can't seem to give Edward his damn ring back despite all my attempts."

Jake's eyes darkened and he said, "I'll call him now. I'll find you when I'm done." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and walked away as he called Sam. I walked over to Charlie and Billy, who were talking about some game that had been on last night. Charlie saw me and said, "Hey Bella, Billy was just telling me that Old Quil does dream interpretations as part of his duties as Shaman of the tribe. Maybe he can help you figure out what those weird dreams you've been having are about."

I hesitantly nodded, which Billy caught. He said, "Charlie, why don't we let Bella go see Old Quil on her own? I've got some new bait I want you to help me try out. Jake can keep an eye on her if you're worried." Charlie gave me a look, which made me laugh and roll my eyes before saying, "Go ahead Dad. Old Quil will probably just laugh his ass off and call me crazy when I tell him what my dreams are about."

Charlie and Billy started laughing and were still laughing when Jake walked back over to us. We left the two hyenas behind as Jake escorted me to Old Quil's house. I asked, "So what did Sam say?" "He'll get the rest of the Pack and meet us by the cliffs in an hour. He's apparently noticed some shit too." I nodded and a few minutes later, we reached Old Quil's place. Jake knocked and asked, "Old Quil, its Jake Black and Bella Swan. Can we come in?"

The door opened and a voice from within said, "Come in and be welcome." I slowly walked inside, the smell of pine and lavender overwhelmed me. Just as we came in, an old man walked into the room saying, "Welcome Young Alpha and Little Swan. I was expecting you." I looked at Jake in shock but all he said was, "I'm used to it." We both followed Old Quil into the living room where he motioned for us to sit as he poured herbal tea into some mugs.

After he took a sip, Old Quil said, "There is a cloud surrounding you Little Swan. It covers you, except for you mind. The cloud there is not as thick, but it is still there. I know of your relationship with the Cold One as well. Has anything happened to change your feelings for him?" I explained how controlling Edward had become ad also how every time we argued, Edward made sure to stare me straight in the eyes until he got his way. I also explained how I kept trying to give the engagement ring back, but Edward somehow got me to forget to. Old Quil nodded, stood and went into the next room.

I said, "Another thing I've noticed is how sweet his breath is." Jake asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, up until he left last year, I didn't notice anything odd about it. It wasn't until after he came back and started 'protecting' me more that I noticed how sweet it smelled. He tries to breath heavily on me every time we have an argument." Jake growled and asked, "How sweet does it smell Bella?" "Sickeningly sweet. Almost like cotton candy mixed with Skittles." Jake growled again as he said, "Make sure to mention that to Sam. He knows more about leech tricks than I do."

I nodded just as Old Quil came back in, a small clay bowl in his hands. He set it down in front of me and said, "This will get rid of whatever hold the Cold One has on you. Before you take it, tell me something. What have your dreams been telling you lately?" I pulled out my sketchbook, opened it and passed it to Old Quil saying, "To be honest, I don't know. Lately I've been seeing this guy in my dreams. He's been calling out to me, begging me to either come to him or find him. The other sketches are what I also see in my dreams."

As Old Quil looked through the sketches, a look of recognition came on his face when he looked at the sketch of the guy. He handed the sketchbook back and asked, "After each dream, do you find the Cold One irritating? Like you can't stand to be near him?" I nodded and he continued, 'Drink this. Once you are free, I will explain. Oh, and put the ring in this pouch. I have a feeling that it is helping the Cold One."

I practically ripped the ring off my hand and put it in the leather pouch Old Quil held out. He handed me the small clay bowl saying, " Drink this in two swallows. It will free you from the Cold One. I do warn you, it will not be pretty." He turned to Jake and said, "Once it has been drunk, take her out to the porch. It will be necessary." Jake nodded and turned to me.

_Well, here goes nothin'_

I tipped the bowl and drank the contents. It tasted sour and then musky. Finishing it in two swallows like Old Quil ordered, I followed Jake back outside where we found a pallet and pillows lying next to the edge. Already feeling odd, I laid down, facing towards the outside. Jake sat down next to me as I said, "Hope Charlie doesn't see us like this." Jake snorted as he said, "If I know my dad, he'll keep Charlie busy until this is all done. How do you feel?"

I was about to answer when my stomach violently rolled and I barely had time to lean over before everything I had for breakfast came out. I heaved and heaved, a strange pink sweat covering my body as I did so. Since I had a swimsuit on under my clothes, I peeled off my shorts and top between trips over the side to puke. Jake held my hair back each time, a look of worry on his face at what was happening.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, my stomach finally calmed down and I stopped puking. I laid flat on the pallet, trying to catch my breath. The strange, pinkish sweat that was still coming from my body smelled like Edward's breath, which worried me. Not long after I finished puking, Old Quil came out, sat next to Jake and said "What I am about to tell you may break your heart Little Swan, but it must be said."

Wiping some of the sweat from my brow Old Quil said, "The herbs I gave you were specifically blended to counteract the Cold One's hold on you Little Swan. Do you understand what that means?" Slowly nodding I said, "He was controlling me. But why?" Old Quil sighed and said, "From what I've been told by others, the Cold One was unable to read your mind. It is possible that his need to find out why pushed him to try and possess you. I believe that if it hadn't been for his use of Compulsion on you, you never would have become involved with him."

A revelation entered my mind as I processed his words and I said, "That's why he refused to make me a vampire. If I had been turned, his control over me would have ended and he couldn't have that." Jake asked, "So you don't have to become a leech anymore Bella?" I sighed and said, "Unfortunately I do Jake. I'll explain when we meet with Sam later, I promise." He nodded and Old Quil said, "Now, as far as your dreams go, I believe it is your True Mate trying to find you. You were never meant to stay human Little Swan and unfortunately the Cold One's hold on you blocked the pull between you and he. Your dreams were the only route he had left in an attempt to find you. Do you know where to start looking for him?"

Nodding I said, "The street signs gave it away. I need to go to New Orleans, but I don't know how to get there without Alice seeing me. I'm done with the Cullens, but I'm scared that they will try to get me back to Edward." Old Quil nodded and said, "The Seer is a problem, but one that can be easily dealt with. I will have a solution ready before you leave the reservation today." He turned to Jake and said, "Take her to First Beach immediately Young Alpha. Once her skin is clear of the pink sweat, go to your meeting with your Pack."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Be at peace Little Swan. Your true destiny is back on track now." He dropped the pouch with Edward's ring inside my bag saying, "Do not touch that outside the pouch." He then walked back inside and shut the door. Jake helped me stand and kept me steady as I put my shorts on for the walk to First Beach. Jake walked with me slowly until we reached the hidden path to First Beach. Then he picked me up and ran me down to the ocean.

Slipping my shorts back off, I dove into the ice cold ocean water, scrubbing my skin as I came to the surface, especially the inside of my suit. Jake helped, scrubbing my hair and my skin as gently as he could to get the stink of Edward off of me. After a bit he said, "I don't see anymore of it." Stepping out of the water and drying off, Jake said, "Bella, you realize that the leech's trick probably explains your behavior after he left last year."

I froze as I pulled my shirt on. Jake was right. Since Edward was basically drugging me, my behavior last year was basically my body going through withdrawal. _Bastard._ Pulling my shirt on and slipping on my sandals I said, "Jake, I'm actually scared of him now. I don't want to be alone at the house because he doesn't respect any type of boundaries when it comes to me. Oh God, what if he hurts Charlie?" Jake gathered me in his arms and hugged me as he said, "We'll protect you and Charlie, I promise Bells."

Pulling away just a bit he asked, "Do you think you could get Charlie to invite a few of us to stay over until you leave Forks?" I nodded and said, "It wouldn't be for long. I've got a guy coming to look at the truck and I was going to ask Charlie, once I tell him about me leaving, to take me to the airport. I think just to be safe, I will be coming to the Rez during the day until I do leave. Remind me to ask Sam to arrange a meeting with the Cullens. I need to cut all ties with them officially and get some answers about what that asshole did to me."

Jake nodded and we went to the cliffs. We found Same, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Colin and Brady standing all together, a look of extreme anger on Sam's face. He said, "We heard you down on the beach. I'll call Dr. Cullen soon. What did Old Quil tell you?" Together, Jake and I explained everything, including Old Quil's interpretation of my dreams. We had to stop several times just to calm the Pack down so they wouldn't phase with me so close. Once we were done, I turned to Sam and said, "Sam, there's something else you should know. I have to become a vampire. I don't have a choice." Sam growled as he said, "Yes you do Bella. You always have a choice."

I sighed and said, "No I don't." I explained to him what had happened in Italy and how it involved the vampires that had shown up after the newborn battle. Once I was finished I said, "Sam, if I don't become a vampire, they will come here. They won't care that no one else knows the secret. Forks will be destroyed and so will the reservation." Jake said, "Sam, Old Quill recognized someone from Bella's dreams. He acknowledged that she isn't supposed to remain human." Sam nodded reluctantly and said, "Whatever happens, you'll always be a friend of the Pack and the tribe Bella Swan."

He gave me a quick hug just as Seth came running up to us. He also gave me a hug as he said, "Sorry I'm late. Old Quil stopped me as I was coming here and handed me this. Told me to give it to the Little Swan and that it would block the Seer's visions. Figured that meant you Bells." I opened the small pouch and pulled out a dream catcher necklace. I quickly put it on so that when I left, Alice wouldn't be able to see what I was going to do. Sam said, "I'll make sure that the meeting is for tomorrow Bella. I think we all want the leeches dealt with sooner rather than later. As for protection, Leah and Seth should take first shift since it would make sense for them to be at your house since Charlie and Sue are together now."

I nodded and said, "Since I am going to be coming here during the day, I think maybe just one person should stick around then and y'all can swap out so you can all get some rest, do patrol and eat." They all agreed and we walked back together to watch the bonfire. Sam made the call as we walked, grinning at what he would later tell me was Carlisle's nervous tone at Sam's demand for a meeting at the borderline. _How many of them knew what Edward was doing to me?_

When we reached the bonfire, I talked to Charlie about having some friends stay over a few nights. He heartily agreed to the Pack coming over whenever they liked. I think he was happy that I was separating myself from the Cullens. I caught Billy's eye and he nodded when he saw the necklace I wore. _If only I had listened to him to begin with. Or did Edward make sure I didn't? _ Vowing to ask at the meeting tomorrow, I turned away to watch Old Quil and the bonfire.

A few hours later Charlie, Seth, Leah, Paul and I were on our way to the house. Paul had come along, his disgust over what Edward had done pushing aside his dislike of me enough to want to protect me. He brought along a tent, telling Charlie that he preferred to sleep outside, which Charlie surprisingly believed. Upon reaching the house, I checked the cell phone Edward had 'gifted' me with. 30 missed calls, twice as many text messages and even a few emails were displayed on the screen. While Charlie and the others were downstairs ordering dinner and getting settled in, I began to cut my ties to the Cullens.

First, I copied the phone numbers I wanted to keep into my journal before turning the phone off and removing the battery. Next, I transferred all my stuff off of the Mac laptop they had given me onto a USB drive before packing it back up. Then I went to my closet. I had gotten rid of a majority of Alice-approved clothing not long after the newborn battle, replacing it as I could. Which wasn't often since the sun wasn't present much in Forks. Of course, the only reason I was able to do so was because Renee and Phil died about a month before the newborn battle. As I had always feared, Victoria went after them to hurt me, despite Edward and Alice saying otherwise. In my anger, I spent two weeks at the reservation. I still can't figure out how he got me to come home.

Using the ridiculously expensive luggage Alice had forced on me, I packed up the rest of the clothing I didn't want and put the full cases by my door. I did keep a few things, but only because I really liked them. By the time I was done, a huge chunk of my closet was empty.

_I may have to buy some stuff when I get to New Orleans at this rate_

I had decided on the way home that if I was going to go to New Orleans, I wasn't going to need a car, so the money I was going to get for the truck would make a nice nest egg for that trip. I'd probably end up staying in a hotel until I either found a place of my own or I found my dream man. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I turned to find Charlie standing there, looking at all the suitcases stacked by my door in shock and confusion. All I said was, "I never wanted any of it. The Cullens seems to think that they can buy their way in and out of anything. Since I'm cutting all ties with them, I need to give this stuff back Dad."

He nodded and said "Well, that's good to know Bella. I've never liked how they treated you, especially after your mom died." _Oh I know that Chief. _Alice had tried to drag me shopping the DAY I found out my mother had been murdered. When Charlie was buying the plane tickets so we could go to the funeral, Edward and Alice had tried their hardest to convince him that I didn't need to go. They pushed too far and Charlie got so pissed off. He 'grounded' me just so they'd leave me alone for a few weeks.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Come on down for dinner Bells. We've got a ton of pizza coming. Seriously, what are they feeding these kids on the Rez? They eat so much!" I giggled and followed him down the stairs.

_How do I tell him that I'm leaving for good?_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter of Lover in My Dreams. This story just kept coming and coming, so I can pretty much promise that this is the one story that I will be constantly updating**

**Song for this chapter is Powerless by Linkin Park**

**ENJOY!**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 2**

_She's being pinned down, someone holding her arms down as the other Cold One bites her wrist and begins to drink her blood. She's trying to reach out for him, but he's being pulled away_

Elijah can feel his body tossing and turning as he fights to get to her in his dream. He doesn't understand why he is dreaming of her, but he does know that he needs her and that he has to find her.

_The same Cold One was next to her sleeping form. Using a razor blade, he made a few small cuts on the back of her leg. He took a few deep pulls before sealing the cuts with his venom. Elijah went to shove the Cold One away, but the scene disappeared leaving him in total darkness._

Elijah thrashed around, as if in real life he was searching for her. He wanted to wake up, but something was keeping him in his sleep state.

_She was throwing up, the glow he normally saw around her fading as she purges herself of whatever it is that is hurting her. A man holds her hair back, but Elijah doesn't feel threatened by him._

As the dream begins to fade and he begins to wake, Elijah calls out, "Find me Beloved!" Suddenly he shot straight up screaming, "Find me!"

***Elijah POV***

My skin was damp with sweat and my sheets were tangled around my feet. These dreams were driving me mad. _Who was this girl and why was I dreaming about her? _A gust of wind and the mattress dipping alerted me that I was no longer alone.

Rebekah, my sweet sister, had a worried look on her face as she asked, "Are you okay brother?" I nodded and said, "Just the dream again Rebekah, nothing more." Untangling myself from the blankets, I got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out my clothes for today. As I pulled out a pair of black slacks and began looking for a shirt Rebekah said, "Maybe we should find your dream girl just so you can get some sleep Elijah." Chuckling as I picked out a dark gray dress shirt, a black vest and tie, I walked back out and said, "If only it were that easy Rebekah."

She huffed before asking, "Why not? You sketch what she looks life after every single dream. We could find her." "Enough Rebekah. There's no proof that she's even real. Now go and torment Niklaus this morning. You know how much he enjoys it." Rebekah smirked, kissed me on the cheek and left the room, the sound of her heels echoing in the hall. I sighed and went to shower before dressing for the day.

As I stood under the hot water, I couldn't help but wonder at Rebekah's idea. If this girl was in fact real, why shouldn't I try to find her? Marcel had his contact in the local police department and even one in Interpol. I could give them one of the sketches I had made of her so they could use facial recognition to search. _I'll talk to Marcel after breakfast. _Finishing up in the shower, I shut the water off and stepped out.

Drying off, I quickly dressed and went to join the others for breakfast. I heard Marcel's laughter as I got closer to the courtyard, no doubt a result of whatever torture Rebekah was putting Niklaus through.

_Niklaus…_

The past year had brought many surprises for my brother and our family and not all of them good. One of the few good things was currently holding the second as they laughed at the sight of Rebekah chasing Niklaus around the courtyard. Camille O'Connell had come into my brother's life at just the right time and I couldn't help but love her for it. Niklaus needed her, especially after Hope was born.

_Hope…_

Hope was our precious daughter, niece and in Marcel's case, goddaughter. She should never have existed and probably wouldn't have if it weren't for Niklaus convincing the witches that she wasn't going to be a threat to them. Their protection ensured that Hayley couldn't even attempt to abort her while she was pregnant. Hayley's actions had hurt Niklaus far more than anything else ever could. So when she had disappeared the day after Hope was born, all Niklaus said was, "Good riddance to the wolf bitch."

Camille came into the picture permanently not long after that, helping Niklaus take care of not only Hope, but himself as well. That loving, protective nature came in handy when Hope was six months old and Mikael came after us yet again. He had heard of Hope's birth and thought he could use her death to get Niklaus to come after him. This time however, he didn't have any allies to assist him. Rebekah was able to stake him and Niklaus and I strapped him to a bonfire, burning him until only ash was left. The witches scattered the ashes properly to make sure he could never return.

I sat next to Camille as Rebekah finally pinned Niklaus to the ground and smashed a small pie in his face. We all laughed as Niklaus wiped the mess from his face before gathering Hope in his arms and gave Camille a quick kiss. He saw me and said, "Brother, I agree with Rebekah for once. Find the girl and figure out why you are dreaming of her." Taking a huge sip of coffee I said, "Let's say I do find her brother, what then? In my dreams she is surrounded by Cold Ones. Do I start a war over a girl I do not know?"

Marcel, who had been listening to us most attentively, asked, "After each dream, does your heart ache for this girl? Like you can't be without her even though you don't know who she is?" At my nod he said, "When I first met the witches, they spoke of something called a Mating Bond. It's rare for our kind, but it can happen."

He leaned forward and said, "If your girl is around Cold Ones, they may be blocking the Bond on their end." Rebekah jumped in and said, "I've heard of it as well. If the pull of the Bond is being blocked, the only way to bring two Mates together is through their dreams." Marcel sneered as he said, "If she's got Cold Ones around her, you can be damn sure they're interfering. They have a habit of doing so in order to get their own so called Mates. The witches have been trying to fix it for centuries but they can only do so much."

I fell back in my chair as I asked, "She is my Mate?" _My Mate?_ As Marcel said, Mates were a rare thing for our kind. Finding the one meant for you was something we all hoped to find. The fact that my Mate was surrounded by Cold Ones didn't ease my worry. The Cold Ones were an abomination of the vampire race and one Niklaus was eager to destroy.

Hope began to cry, so Niklaus and Camille left to tend to her. Rebekah sat next to Marcel and asked, "So what are you going to do brother?" I sighed before turning to Marcel and saying, "Give me a few hours to make a decent enough sketch of her. Take it to your man in the police department and ask him to search the DMV database. If that doesn't work, give it to the man we have in Interpol and have him search." Marcel nodded and then asked, "What's the reason? Just incase my guy asks." I thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Tell him you believe her to be in danger, but want to investigate more before you bring them in officially."

Marcel nodded and said, "You know where to find me. I have to go meet with Davina. Maybe she can help." I nodded and shook his hand before he gave Rebekah a quick kiss and left to meet with the little witch. Rebekah sat back down, turned to me and asked, "Do you think what Marcel and the witches say is true? Could this girl really be your Mate?"

I nodded and said, "I really do Rebekah. What Marcel asked me describes what the legends say about Mating Bonds. Other than that, why would I dream about her?" Rebekah shrugged and said, "Maybe because you need to get laid?" I chuckled and said, "If that were the case, I would probably be having more pleasant dreams about her Rebekah." She scrunched up her nose and said, "You're probably right." Rebekah and I then talked about random things as we finished breakfast.

We had just begun to tidy up when for some strange reason, my stomach lurched. I barely had the chance to step outside before I lost not only my breakfast, but also the blood I'd drunk the night before. Once I had finished, Rebekah handed me a wet cloth to wipe my mouth and face with. She asked, "Elijah, what just happened? We don't vomit unless vervain is involved."

Taking a deep breath I said, "Exactly Rebekah. That was my Mate. I need to get started on that sketch. If she is drinking vervain, she must have discovered our Bond and the Cold One's betrayal. I have to find her and soon."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi again! So here's the next chapter of Lover in My Dreams**

**In this chapter, Bella finally gives Edward the boot and some other surprises are headed your way**

**Oh, and I own nothing in regards to Danny Koker &amp; his business or his show Counting Cars. Just thought it would be fun to through him in**

**So enjoy and the songs that inspired this chapter are Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling and He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 3**

***Bella POV***

I dreamt of him again during the night, He was still pleading with me to come to him, but it wasn't as desperate sounding. It was as if he knew I was coming to him soon. He actually smiled before fading and I woke up for the first time in peace. Then I remembered what I had to deal with today.

After Charlie had gone to sleep the previous night, I had talked with Seth, Leah and Paul about my decision to cut ties with the Cullens. All three agreed with it, but Seth brought up the possibility that maybe not all of the Cullens were involved in what Edward had done to me. All Paul had said was, "Get your answers and then decide which ones you wan to keep in your life." I think Paul had become friends with Jasper during the training before the battle with Victoria and that was why he said that.

Getting up and taking a quick shower, I dressed in a black &amp; purple lace underwear set, short ripped blue jeans shorts, a thin purple Cheshire Cat tank top, black Converse, a pair of earrings that said 'If you can read this, you are too close' and the dream catcher necklace Old Quil had given me. As I looked in the mirror, only one thing came to mind

_Edward is going to HATE this outfit so much!_

I went back downstairs and helped Charlie cook breakfast for the five of us. As we ate Charlie asked, "So what's the plan for today Bells?" Swallowing my food I said, "Well, I've got to take that stuff back to the Cullens and then I need to meet with that collector to take care of the truck. Jake is going with me to give me a ride home." Taking a deep breath I then said, "Then tomorrow, I need you to take me to the airport." There was a loud clatter as Charlie's fork dropped in shock.

Charlie asked, "You're leaving? Why Bella?" Sighing I said, "Dad, I need to get away from Forks and from the Cullens. If I know them as well as I do, they'll stick around and bug me until I agree to go out with Edward again. Which I won't do." Charlie started to interrupt, but I cut him off saying, "Yes, we could get a restraining order, but they'd find ways to get around it and you know that." Charlie began to protest when he stopped and thought about it.

His eyes went wide as he apparently realized I was telling the truth. He nodded and then asked, "So where are you going to go Bells?" Playing it safe, just incase Edward decided to read his mind at a later date, I said, "I've always wanted to go to Washington D.C. Maybe I'll go there first." Charlie nodded and said, "Well, you're a legal adult so I can't stop you. Just promise me that you'll check in every few days and stay safe." Standing up, I gave him a long tight hug as I said, "I promise." Not caring if the others heard me, I also said, "I love you Daddy."

Charlie's arms tightened around me, probably in shock. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Love you too Bella." He released me just as my phone chimed, indicating that I had a text. It was from Sam, saying that he and the rest of the Pack were headed to the treaty border. I said, "Well, I've got to go get this crap to the Cullens. The collector wants to meet for lunch and there's no telling how long this is going to take." Paul, Seth and Leah jumped up and Paul said, "We'll load the stuff in your truck Bella." They left to gather it all while Charlie and I cleaned up.

Charlie leaned against the counter and said, "If the Cullens give you any trouble, ANY at all, you call me Bella." "I will Dad, I promise." He nodded and went to get ready for work. I grabbed my keys and purse before following Leah and Seth out to the truck. They loaded up the last of the crap the Cullens had given me and climbed in the front with me. Paul sat in the back with the stuff to make sure that none of it fell out. That, and there wasn't enough room in the front for all of us.

As I drove to the border, Seth asked, "Are you going to be okay Bella?" I shrugged and said, "For the first time since I met them, I think I will be. You remember what I was like when they left?" At his nod I said, "I don't feel anything like that at the thought of him leaving this time. I really don't give a shit about Edward Fucking Cullen anymore."

All three shifters let out 'howls' of joy at my declaration and I couldn't blame them. I had the biggest smile on my face the entire ride to the border. We talked about random things, including making a bet on how long it would take before Edward tried to Compel me again.

About an hour after we had left Charlie's, the four of us finally reached the border. Sam and the rest of the Pack were there, as were the Cullens. As I shut the truck off, I heard Edward say, "Bella doesn't need to be here. Esme will take her home." Sam growled and said, "Silence. This meeting concerns Bella, so she stays. Dr. Cullen, control your son." Edward huffed, but went silent all the same. I grabbed the smaller bags and walked over to the crowd, the others following with the rest of it.

Carlisle asked, "What is this all about Bella?" Tossing the bags over the borderline I said, "First of all, here's all your 'gifts' back. I don't want any of it, especially now." "What do you mean?" Trying to keep my anger in check I asked, "Tell me _Doctor, _did you know that your SON was Compelling me to be with him?' I took a step back towards Sam and Jake, just incase Edward tried to grab me.

Edward said, "Bella, love…" "Shut the FUCK up Edward Cullen. I don't want to hear a word out of your lying mouth unless I ask you a question." Turning back to Carlisle I said, "We're waiting Dr. Cullen." Carlisle violently shook his head as he said, "No I didn't Isabella I swear it." His eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Edward and said, "I had no idea that he was Compelling you and I will handling it when we return home." I snorted and said, "No offense Dr. Cullen, but I call bullshit on that. You didn't do anything when his stupid trip to Italy last year brought your _family _and myself to the Volturi's attention and you're not going to do anything this time either."

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out the pouch with the engagement ring and tossed it to Edward saying, "I believe this is yours. I'm done with you and your family." _A little bit of lie as far as the family goes, but he doesn't need to know that._ Edward was furious, that much was obvious. He stalked forward and said, "Bella, that's enough. Now I am taking you home so you can change and we can talk about this childish behavior of yours."

Knowing that punching him would only hurt me I just said, "Shut the fuck up Edward. Incase my giving you your ring back wasn't a big enough hint, here's another one and I'll use small words so you can understand this time We. Are. Done. I'm not your girlfriend anymore and I sure as fuck ain't your Mate." Turning to quickly smile at the Pack I said, "Thanks you the Quileute tribe, I'm free from your Compulsion and I am going to find my real Mate." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice rubbing her temples, as if she was trying to get a vision but couldn't.

_Looks like Old Quil's pendant was doing its job_

Edward, apparently not happy that I wasn't obeying him, said, "Isabella, get your scrawny bitch ass over here now! Quit hanging on those mutts like a whore!" _Uh oh, shouldn't have done that Eddie. _Quite a few of the people present gasped, but one did something else. Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother, stomped forward, pulled his fist back and punched Edward in the back of the head. The force behind the punch cracked Edward's neck so badly that his head was barely hanging on.

As he fell to his knees, Emmett growled and said, "You have NO right to talk or treat Bella that way!" Strangely, it was Alice that gently picked Edward up and carried him to her car before driving off. I turned to Carlisle and said, "That was your 3rd strike so to speak Dr. Cullen. Now, I'm leaving Forks and I never want to see any of your family darkening my doorstep again. Am I understood?"

At Carlisle nod, Sam stepped forward and said, "Dr. Cullen, your son's actions are a violation of the treaty between us. Normally, that would mean that we could end you without threat of retaliation, but due to Bella's love for certain members of your family and the fact that you've been so helpful at the hospital, the Elders and I have agreed that permanent exile shall be your punishment. You have one week to settle your affairs and leave Forks forever." I then said, "Also, since Edward's Compulsion was the reason the Volturi found out about me, you can be the one to tell them about this. You WILL re-assure them that I will be changed as soon as I find my real Mate."

Turning to Jasper I said, "Make sure he does it and call me when he does." Turning to Emmett I said, "Call me sometime brother." Emmett swept me up in a big hug as he said, "I'll miss you Little Sister. Hope you find your Mate soon." I gave Jasper a quick hug also, slipping my new email, cell number and where I was really headed in his hand as I hugged him. He quickly memorized it before tearing the slip of paper to shreds. I loved Emmett, but his ability to keep a secret was practically non-existent. Jasper also handed me an envelope, whispering that I needed to open it later today.

I turned to Carlisle and said, "One last thing Dr. Cullen since your son had to fuck up this meeting before I could ask. Why did he Compel me to be with him? Why couldn't he leave me alone?" Carlisle sighed before saying, " I truly do not know Bella. I will do what I can to find out I swear." Jasper's subtle nod told me that Carlisle was being truthful so I said, "Very well. I do think, at least until you leave and perhaps even for a time after that, my house should be considered part of the Pack's territory. Make sure to tell Alice and Edward that."

Carlisle nodded to both Sam and myself before he and the others drove off. I just prayed that Carlisle could keep Edward away long enough for me to get to New Orleans safely. Sadly, I had my doubts.

Jake came over to me and said, "It's almost noon Bells. We better get going if we're going to meet that guy at the diner on time." He slipped on a shirt and some shoes before climbing into his car and pulling out behind me as I drove back into town.

Pulling into the parking lot at the diner, I searched for the collector's truck. He had told me what to look for and sure enough, a black truck with red flames was parked near the front and I could faintly see them sitting at the window booth right where they could keep an eye on said truck. Also saw a tow truck parked further away with his garage's logo on the cab. Carefully pulling in next to them, and Jake pulling in next to me, I grabbed my bag and went inside.

As we walked in Jake asked, "You sure this is safe Bella?" Nodding I said, "I did my research Jake. This guy, Danny Koker, is not only legit, but also very good. He has the biggest shop in Vegas. Scoping out Craigslist ads is how he finds cars to fix up." Jake nodded and shut up just as we reached the table.

There were three guys sitting at the table. I recognized Danny from the pic he sent and his website. I vaguely recognized the other two, but I wasn't totally sure about who they were. Danny stood up when he saw me and asked, "Bella Swan?" At my nod we shook hands and he said, "Well, I'm Danny. This is Scott, he makes sure I don't spend too much money." He gestured to a big guy sitting on one side of the booth before pointing to the third guy and saying, "This is Kevin, my right hand man and 'collateral' if I steal your truck."

I shook each of their hands before saying, "Hi, I'm Bella. This is my friend Jake. He's the one that's been keeping the beast alive." Laughing with them, Jake and I took a seat and gave the waitress our orders before getting down to business. Danny cleared his throat and asked, "First of all, why do you want to get rid of the truck?" Sighing I said, "I'm about to move away to get a fresh start and I don't think it could make the trip with me."

Jake said, "The truck works, but it doesn't go over 50 mph and definitely isn't up to long distance trips as of right now." Danny nodded and said, "I noticed in the pictures you sent me that the distributor cap and a few of the cables had been tampered with severely. What happened?" Taking a deep breath I said, "Short version is that my ex-boyfriend tried to keep me from visiting my friends. Jake repaired it, but ever since then it hasn't run the same way."

Danny nodded again and said, "Well, let's eat and then if you don't mind, I'll take it for a quick spin before we talk money. That sound good to you?" Jake and I nodded before talking about random stuff with Danny and the others. Jake talked more than I did, since cars were his thing. Danny even offered Jake a job if he ever left the reservation. _I hope Jake can take it, especially if he and Angela ever want a vampire-free future._

Not long after that, out food arrived, cutting our conversation to mostly little as we ate. Once we were done eating, I tossed Danny the keys and walked back outside so he could check the truck out. The engine started up just fine, but even I could hear the difference despite not having Jake's superior hearing. Danny and Scott both drove off in it, leaving Kevin behind as 'collateral'.

Pulling back in about 15 minutes later, Danny got out of the truck and said, "Bella, you just made the whole trip to Seattle worth it with this truck. Now, I know that I said 20k in our initial emails, but since the only thing wrong is the engine issue, I'm bumping up my offer to 30k." _Holy shit! _That amount would be more useful to me in the long run, especially since I was heading to New Orleans on a whim.

Writing my new email on a piece of paper, I handed it too Danny and said, "Just send pictures of the finished product to this email and you've got a deal." All three of them laughed before Danny said, "You got it." Scott and Danny went to his truck and came back with a bank bag, which Scott had me sign a receipt for, before I signed over the title to Danny.

Jake and I said goodbye, Jake also telling Danny he's seriously consider his job offer. Once they'd driven off, I asked Jake, "Should I keep the cash on me or put it in the bank?" Before he could answer, my cell, which the new number had been given to a select few, buzzed with a text. I didn't recognize the number, but the message said:

_Little Bit,_

_ Open the envelope now. Wait until you get to your new home, then use it to put the money somewhere safe_

_ -P_

I didn't know who this 'P' was, but I did what he asked, "Inside the envelope was a new ID, birth certificate, Social Security card and passport under the name Isabella Mikaelson. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but then I realized that whoever this 'P' was, he was helping me start over. New documents and ID meant that it would be harder for the Cullens, namely Edward, to find me.

Stuffing the money into my bag, I turned to Jake and said, "Time to go home. Can you take me by my house so I can pack up everything? Since Charlie and I are both staying at the Rez tonight, I need to pack." Jake nodded and we drove back to my house. I called Charlie and let him know what had happened, giving him an edited version of the confrontation with the Cullens. He was as surprised as I had been about how much the truck actually went for and agreed that it would be easier to leave for the airport from the reservation than from the house. So I told him that I'd pack a bag for him while I packed up my stuff before heading to the Rez.

As Jake pulled into my driveway, I noticed a box by the front door. It was the laptop that I had returned to Carlisle. I was about to toss it away in anger when Jake said, "Wait Bells, there's a note." He peeled a folded piece of paper from the top and handed it to me. It was from Jasper and it said:

_Miss Bella,_

_ I know that we are forbidden to come to your home, but I had to get this back to you before I left for Texas. Yes, I am leaving Alice and the Cullens for reasons I can't discuss just yet. My departure will of course depend on how soon Carlisle contacts the Volturi and what they want. As for the laptop, this was a gift from me, though I sense you were told otherwise. This laptop was designed to be used when, not if, you left Edward. It is complete untraceable no matter where you go. Use it wisely and I hope that we can meet again in the near future._

_ Until then,_

_ Jasper Whitlock_

Holy crap! Jake, who had been reading it over my shoulder said, "Bella, I'd keep it. That way you can keep in touch without worrying about being found. _He has a point. Plus it would help me book my ticket safely. _Carrying the laptop inside, I quickly hooked it up and started packing while it booted up. My book collection fit into one of Charlie's old suitcases, which actually mad me sad. Next, I packed up my clothes, which fit into the original luggage I had used when I first moved to Forks. The last thing I did was pack a bag for Charlie.

I had just finished when Jake shouted, "It's ready Bella." Carrying the luggage downstairs, I dropped them on the couch and went to book my ticket. Luckily, the site I used had a Pay-When-You Pickup option, which allowed me to skip the line and just pay with cash when I got there instead of having to use my debit card attached to my old account. _Speaking of which…_

Taking said card out of my wallet, I tossed it to Jake and said, "Use what's left on it to torment Edward. Make it good. I used Charlie's shredder to shred my old stuff before putting the new stuff in my wallet, along with enough cash for the ticket and food. The rest I split up in various pockets of my bags. Once the ticket was reserved, I packed the laptop back up and we left.

Reaching the reservation, I put my stuff into the trunk of the cruiser and tossed Charlie his bag when I walked inside Billy's house. From what I could see, the whole tribe was preparing for a bonfire. _No doubt to celebrate the Cullens finally leaving Forks for good._ Charlie seemed to thing the same thing, yet the smile on his face told me that he wasn't upset with the reason behind the bonfire. Jake threw me over his shoulder and ran me over to where the Pack was hanging out. Charlie merely nodded when I was handed a beer.

_Why the hell not…Let's party!_

***Next Morning***

Waking up after a bonfire was not pleasant. I was slightly hung over, but it was nothing some greasy food and coffee couldn't cure. I was lucky enough to grab the first shower before dressing in a white lace underwear set, skinny blue jeans, a white tank top, a turquoise and brown plaid shirt and a pair of brown boots that I had gotten from Jasper and kept because I really liked them. Once I was finished, I helped Sue and Emily cook breakfast.

Once everyone had showered and eaten, it was time for Charlie to take me to the airport. Jake and Seth convinced me to let them tag along as an extra shield against Alice. That, and just incase Edward had heard of my leaving and tried to stop me at the airport. We drove out of the reservation and to the airport in Seattle.

Once we got there, Seth stayed behind while the rest of us went inside. I picked up and paid for my ticket at the Reservations counter before heading to the line for the metal detector and scanning. Charlie stood next to me as the line slowly moved forward. As I got closer to the metal detectors Charlie said, "Bells, just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay in touch." Turning to face him, I saw something in his eyes. It was like he knew, in some way, that I was going to be different the next time we saw each other and he didn't care. I gave him a hug as I said, "I will Daddy. I love you so much." He hugged me tighter as he said, "Love you more Isabella. Be safe kiddo."

Nodding, I turned to Jake, who swept me into a big hug almost worthy of Emmett. Letting me go he said, "Keep in touch Bells. Oh, and give this to your Mate when you find him. Old Quil's orders." He put a small package wrapped in leather into my bag before walking away with Charlie. Shrugging, I put my stuff on the conveyor and went through the metal detector.

Not having any issues, I gathered my stuff and walked to my gate. Reaching it, I saw that I still had an hour before I could board. I went to the TGI Friday's across from the gate and had a little food, remembering how bad airplane food was. Easily finishing my snack, I went back and read until it was time to board. Finding my seat, I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

_New Orleans…here I come_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here it is folks! Ch. 4 of Lover in My Dreams**

**Bella finally arrives in New Orleans, but will she find her dream lover?**

**Quite a few POV changes in this chapter, so make sure you read carefully**

**The Chateau Hotel is a real hotel in New Orleans, but the rate I quote in the chapter is not. Tried contacting them about it and I never heard back LOL**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson; Shadows by Lindsey Stirling; Iris (Hold Me Close) by U2**

**Enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up for y'all soon**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 4**

***Bella POV***

The flight to New Orleans was not all bad. I had managed to get a window seat and luckily, the other seat remained empty. The seats were strangely comfortable, allowing me to take a nap for nearly half the flight. I only woke up due to Jake sending me a text stating that Edward had been scented around my house upon their return, so the Pack was going to do patrols when Charlie wasn't at the reservation until the Cullens left the territory. Also got a text from Jasper, telling me that Carlisle had contacted the Volturi about what Edward had done. The result was that my fate was currently under 'review' and the Cullens were being summoned to Italy to answer for Edward's crime. Jasper was going along to testify before heading to Texas. _Let's just hope the Volturi are told the truth for once_

6 and a half hours after I left Forks, I landed in New Orleans. Grabbing my stuff and a medium coffee, I made my way outside to grab a cab. Surprisingly, there were quite a few. I went to the one who was leaning against his cab, a big smile on his face as he waited for a customer. He saw me and said, "Welcome to New Orleans sugar. Where might I be takin' ya?" Sighing as he helped me load my stuff I said, "Not sure. I kind of came here on a whim."

Getting into the cab, I handed him the sketchbook, which had helped me so far, and asked, "Any hotels near these places? It's the only reference I have for right now." The cab driver, looked at the drawings and said, "Oh, I'm Gabe by the way." He took a few more minutes to look at the sketches before handing it back to me and saying, "I know just where to go sugar." He pulled away from the curb and drove towards the French Quarter.

Gabe and I talked about the most random things until he finally asked, "So what brings you to New Orleans?" "You'll probably think I'm nuts, but I've been having these dreams and according to the shaman of the local Quileute tribe, all of my dreams were telling me to come here. So I did." Gabe nodded and after a few moments of silence he said, "Sugar, I've heard some crazy things in my life and sadly, that doesn't even register." He pulled over in front of a quaint, yet large hotel as he said, "The Chateau Hotel sugar. Best hotel in New Orleans and close enough to your dream hints that you can walk."

As I gathered the money needed to pay the fare and give him a decent tip, Gabe turned and said, "Look, little Hazelnut, I'm goin' to tell you somethin' my momma told me. Follow your dreams sugar and don't let anything get in the way." I nodded and then asked, "Little Hazelnut?" Gabe chuckled as he said, "Your hair and eyes remind me of hazelnut coffee." I laughed and passed him the cash along with my cell number. At his lifted brow I said, "If you ever want to hang out, give me a call." He passed me a card with his own cell number on it saying, "Same to you Hazelnut. Or if you need a tour guide or bail money."

I laughed, shook his hand and grabbed my stuff before heading into the hotel. The interior fit the outside and actually made me feel like I was home. I put my stuff on an empty cart and rolled it alongside as I went to the check-in desk. The concierge saw me, smiled and said, "Welcome to the Chateau Hotel ma'am. Checking in?" Smiling I said, "I didn't book a room. Is that a problem?" She shook her head and said, "No problem at all. How long will you be staying with us?"

Biting my lip I said, "I'm not sure. I just moved here and I'm still figuring things out." She nodded and said, " Well, we do offer weekly and monthly rates." "What would one month cost?" She did some checking on her computer and said, "It would be $1,500 for the month. Of course, should you not stay the entire month, you will be refunded the remaining amount." Nodding I said, "Then I'd like a room please. I do have a small request." At her nod I said, "I have a small issue with night terrors and I hate to disturb any other guests." _Small lie in order to get my privacy, especially if I find my mystery man._

The concierge seemed to understand because she checked the computer again before saying, "I've got you in a room on the 2nd floor, balcony included and as it's the slow part of the tourist season, there are no other guests on the floor. All I need now is your ID and method of payment." Giving her the cash and my new ID, I took the time to look around as she checked me in.

She handed me my ID back, along with my room key saying, "Welcome to the Chateau Hotel Miss Mikaelson. Just so you know, all meals are included in the price of your stay and dinner will be served in about an hour. Enjoy your stay." Nodding, I wheeled the cart with my stuff to the elevator and hit the button for the second floor. Reaching the 2nd floor, I wheeled the cart down the hall, using the keycard to unlock my room. I walked inside, making sure the door shut completely before I took a relaxing breath. _I made it_

I was about to unpack when the growling in my stomach decided otherwise. I set up my laptop before changing into some yoga pants, tank top, flip flops and a hoodie before taking my phone, wallet and keycard with me downstairs to the dining room. Luckily, thanks to the new ID, I was able to order a glass of wine with the steak I ordered. As I waited for my dinner, I thought about what I needed to do next.

Since I didn't know exactly where to start looking, I figured I'd just start walking around tomorrow. Looking at my new ID, I realized that my new last name might be a clue to finding my mystery man. My phone chimed, indicating a new text message. It was from 'P' and it said:

_Head to the cemetery in the morning. Guy named Marcel will find you. Cold Ones are not the only breed of vampire out there Little Bit…_

Shrugging, I decided to follow 'P's advice and put my phone to the side as the waiter brought me my food. I dug into the steak, extremely grateful that my appetite had returned after Old Quil had cured me of Edward's control. I shivered as I remembered how Edward had controlled what and how much I ate. _Practically turned me into a real vegetarian. _I finished off the steak, green beans and baked potato before ordering a slice of cheesecake. Finishing it, I left a tip and went back to my room.

Grabbing my laptop, I sent a quick email to Charlie and the Pack, letting them know I had safely arrived and that I'd email again in a few days. Grabbing one of the few books I hadn't read in a while, I climbed into bed, turning on the TV for background noise, I read for a few hours before turning off the light and falling asleep.

***Next Morning***

I woke up, strangely saddened that I didn't dream of him during the night. _Maybe it's because I'm here so I don't need the dreams anymore. _I took a quick shower before dressing in a green &amp; purple lace underwear set, blue jean shorts, a green &amp; purple paisley off the shoulder top, green sandals and earrings that matched. Throwing my wallet, keycard, iPod, sunglasses and pepper spray into my purse, I left my room and got a little breakfast.

Finishing my breakfast and getting a cup of coffee to go, I left the hotel and headed to the cemetery. _Let's hope 'P' is right. _Making my way inside, I started to look around for any clue that would help me find out who my mystery man was. I guess I was projecting my inner tourist a little too much because the caretaker asked, "Can I help you Miss?" "Yes, are there any graves here marked with the name Mikaelson?"

The caretaker thought for a few minutes before he nodded and said, "Go up the left path until you see the tomb with the swan. Then turn right and you'll see their family tomb straight ahead." I thanked him and started down the left side of the cemetery, keeping an eye out for the marker the caretaker told me about.

As I walked along the path, I couldn't help but notice the beauty in the gravestones and tombs around me. I was so busy staring at the marble that I didn't notice the caretaker taking out his cell phone and calling someone…

*******Marcel POV***

Elijah had given me a sketch of his Mate, and I had given the sketch to all of my contacts, yet nothing had popped up. My guy in the police department had tried searching for her, but it seemed she didn't exist. I didn't want Elijah to think he was going mad, so I kept looking and pushing for information. Davina has assured me that she was out there since the spells she had cast were bouncing off of something.

I was about to call my guy in Interpol when my cell went off. _Why is the caretaker of the cemetery calling me? I hope that no one important got drained. _I hit answer and said, "Marcel." _"Marcel, she's here." _"Who?" _"The girl you've been looking for. She came in and asked if there were any graves under the name Mikaelson. She'll be at the family tomb for a bit. I'd hurry if I were you though." _"Why do I need to hurry?" _"Another vampire is lurking and he's following her. He doesn't look like one of yours." _I hung up and vamped over to the cemetery.

When I arrived, I had to walk to the Mikaelson family tomb at a human pace, since there were tourists all over the place. I could sense the other vampire getting closer to the family tomb and I quickened my pace. Just as I reached the tomb, the other vampire attacked. Luckily, I was close enough that I stop him mid-attack. The girl jumped and I saw that the caretaker was right, it was her. Pinning the vampire to a tomb wall, I said, "This girl is not to be touched. Do you understand?" The vampire hissed, but then frantically nodded when I pushed him against a broken piece of iron fence. I then said, "You know her face and smell. Spread the word that she is under the protection of the Mikaelson family."

He nodded and I released him just enough so he could vamp away. I turned to the girl who said, "Look, if you're going to kill me, just do it already. I've got one death sentence on my head, I don't need two." Raising my hands in a peaceful gesture I said, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help you."

***End Marcel POV***

***Bella POV***

My body strangely relaxed at his words and I asked, "Marcel?" He smiled and bowed as he said, "At your service my lady." I giggled as I asked, "So you really can help me?" He nodded and said, "I can because I personally know who you're looking for." He held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?" I hesitated, not sure I could trust him despite the mysterious 'P' telling me otherwise.

Marcel sighed, still holding his hand out as he said, "I'll make you a deal. If I don't introduce you to the person you're searching for, I'll let you kick me in the nuts as many times as you want. Do we have a deal?" I took his hand and said, "Deal. I'm Bella by the way. Let's go." Marcel and I walked out of the cemetery and up back towards the busier part of the Quarter.

As we passed my hotel I asked, "So what are you exactly? You don't have red eyes and you don't sparkle like a disco ball." Marcel laughed and said, "Basically, I'm a true vampire. The vampires you know are a lesser breed we call Cold Ones." "So how are you out in the sun?" He held up his hand, showing off a ring with a blue stone. He said, "I'll let your man explain it, but let's just say it's the reason why."

Nodding despite my curiosity, Marcel and I talked about random things as he led me deeper into the quarter. I was starting to think he was leading me to my death when he stopped in front of a large house. He and I walked inside a few feet before he stopped and said, Wait here okay. I want to give you a proper entrance." Smiling I nodded and waved him off. He bowed before walking into the courtyard.

***Marcel POV***

Leaving Bella in a safe part of the house, I went to the courtyard where I found Klaus and Cammi sitting at the table with Hope. I asked, "Where's Elijah?" Klaus replied, "Upstairs with Rebekah, talking about something foolish. Why?" Taking a deep breath I said, "I found her." Klaus asked, "Are you sure Marcellus?" Nodding I said, "She matches the sketch perfectly."

Klaus nodded and then said, "Bring her in. I'll get Elijah to come out in a bit. Have a dramatic revelation for the two of them." Chuckling, I turned and said, "It's okay Little One. Come on it." I heard her take a deep breath before she slowly came forward.

***End Marcel POV***

***Bella POV***

I walked into the courtyard at Marcel's words, immediately spotting a blonde woman and a guy with dirty blonde hair standing next to him. The guy said, "Hello love and what might your name be?" Strangely, his use of the word 'love' didn't remind me of Edward at all. Hell, his smirk actually made me like him, the bastard.

Stepping forward I said, "Isabella Swan, though my ID says different. And you are?" The man laughed as he said, "Oh I like you love. Klaus Mikaelson at your service. The lovely woman next to me is my girlfriend Cammi." Taking the child I had just noticed out of Cammi's arms, Klaus said, "And this little sprite is my daughter Hope." The shock must have been evident because he chuckled and said, "We'll explain everything to you soon Little Bird. Which reminds me..."

He handed the baby back to Cammi before turning to a door on the floor above and shouting, "Elijah!" A muffled voice asked, "What is it Niklaus?" "You need to come out here brother. There is someone here you just have to meet." I barely heard the growl before the door opened and another guy came out saying, "Niklaus, I swear…" His words died as he looked up and saw me. It was him.

_He's real…_

My bag dropped to the floor as I started to walk towards him.

***Elijah POV***

_She's real and she's here…_

As I walked down the steps, she dropped her bag and started walking to me. Meeting her halfway, I held out my hand and said, "Elijah Mikaelson."

She took my hand and the ache, which had been in my chest since I started having the dreams, disappeared. I pulled her closer to me and we just stood together, letting the Bond between us wash over


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again. So here's the next chapter of Lover in My Dreams!**

**In this chapter, histories are revealed and secrets are told. Can our two lovers keep their cool as they relive their pain and suffering?**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: Powerless by Linkin Park &amp; Swag by Lindsey Stirling**

**Enjoy!**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 5**

***Bella POV***

After a few moments of enjoying Elijah's arms around me, I reluctantly pulled away. Smiling I said, "I'm Bella by the way." Elijah chuckled as he said, "Indeed you are." Rolling my eyes at the typical response to my name, I asked him, "What happens now?"

He sighed and said, "Now, you and I must talk." Then he said, "Unfortunately, it will have to wait since I have a meeting with our witch contact Davina and another with the wolves." Klaus interrupted saying, "I can handle the meeting with the wolves brother. Marcel can speak with Davina since all she wanted was to discuss the spells being used to try and find the Little Bird here." Marcel nodded ask Klaus continued, "Come siblings, let's leave the new lovebirds to their…talks. Rebekah, that includes you as well." I turned to see another woman coming down the same stair Elijah had used.

She walked up to me and said, "I'm Rebekah and if you hurt Elijah, I'll hurt you. Understand?" Elijah growled and I saw his fangs come out as he said, "Rebekah…" Placing my hand on his arm I said, "Completely, as long as you understand that I'm not going to take your bitch attitude lying down. Already dealt with one bitch thinking she was better than me because she was immortal. I don't want to have to do the same with you."

Rebekah actually looked shocked after my 'speech' before she smiled and said, "Welcome to the family Bella." Elijah turned to Klaus and said, "Niklaus, meet with the wolves here. Isabella and I will walk around the Quarter and talk." When Klaus went to argue, Elijah merely raised his hand and asked, "Remember what happened the last time you met with the wolves on their territory Niklaus?" Klaus huffed, but nodded in agreement before telling Cammi to take the baby back to their place and he'd see her after the meeting.

I grabbed my bag just as Elijah asked, "Shall we?" I nodded and took his outstretched hand as he led me outside. We walked at a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other.

After a few hours, Elijah said, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions Isabella." I laughed as I said, "You have no idea. You and your family have blown everything I thought I knew about vampires out of the water." Elijah said, "Tell me what you know and I'll educate you on the differences." I was about to agree when I noticed just how many people were around us. Elijah noticed my hesitancy and asked, "Perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere if you're not comfortable."

Sighing I said, "It's not that. It's just that I'm already in trouble with the Volturi for knowing about vampires." Elijah stopped walking, pulled me into the alley and said, "First of all Isabella, do not refer to Cold Ones as vampires. That is an insult to my kind and I don't want you to be harmed. Secondly, don't worry about the Volturi. As my Mate, you are under my protection and they wouldn't dare go against me or mine." I nodded and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't feel safe talking about all this in public. Come back to the hotel with me?"

Elijah kissed me on the forehead and nodded before allowing me to lead him to my hotel. As we walked inside I asked, "Can you eat food?" Elijah nodded and said, "I can even drink alcohol as long as it's the hard stuff. Why do you ask?" Walking into the dining room I said, "I was thinking we could have dinner and talk in my room. I don't have any neighbors so it will be safe to talk, if you want to that is." He pulled me to a stop, lifted my head and said, "I will always want to when it comes to you Isabella. Never doubt that." We both walked to the hostess and, after confirming that I could order food to my room, ordered two steak dinners, drinks and a dessert that Elijah quietly requested to the hostess and merely said that we'd save it for later.

Getting to my room I asked, "Do you mind if I change? I'm not used to the weather here and I got sweaty from our walk." He laughed and waved me off to the bathroom. I looked through my boxes, grabbing a pair of black yoga pants and a dark green tank top with a built-in bra. Using a wet cloth, I wiped the sweat off before putting on the fresh clothes and putting my hair in a loose bun as I walked out of the bathroom. I found Elijah standing out on the balcony, his shoes, jacket and tie by a chair near the door.

Leaning against the balcony door I asked, "Elijah, are you okay?" Turning towards me, he smiled and said, "I am perfectly happy Isabella." I went to stand next to him and asked, "So what do you want to know?" Sighing he asked, "How did you get involved with a Cold One?" Taking a deep breath, I told him the entire story. Every. Single. Detail.

When I got to the part about the tracker and how he bit me, Elijah snarled and his fangs popped out as his anger flowed through him. He began to pace, muttering something about 'abomination' and 'my Mate'. Trying to calm him down I said, "Elijah, it's okay. Edward sucked the venom out and I'm fine." He growled and pulled me to him, my back to his front as he sniffed my neck and ran his fingers over the bite on my wrist.

He said, "Tell me the rest while I have you this close. It will help keep me calm." I slowly nodded and told him the rest. Whenever it was something bad, his growls grew in volume and on occasion I could feel his fangs along my neck. It didn't scare me what he was doing. It merely made me want to know more about him and his kind. _And if I had to be honest, it turned me on as well.._

Once I was finished, Elijah took a deep breath and gently released me as he said, "Those abominations will pay for what they have done to you." _Fuck! Not this Mate-for-Mate bullshit again. _Stepping away I said, "Calm the fuck down Elijah. Not all of them are bad and don't deserve your anger." He snarled as he asked, "Oh really?" Upset that he wasn't listening to me, I walked back inside, grabbing my laptop before sitting on my bed.

Bringing up the few pictures I still had of the Cullens, I began to wonder if coming to New Orleans had been such a good idea. I understood Elijah's reaction to my story and while I wasn't defending the Cullens or Cold Ones as a whole, I didn't think it was right for him to condemn all because of a few.

_Oh, and snapping at me wasn't going to happen again either_

Stretching out on my stomach, I was contemplating what I could do next when Elijah came inside and sat next to me on the bed. He sighed and said, "Forgive me Beloved. I never meant to take my anger out on you. Just hearing you defending those creatures…" Holding my hand up I said, "Stop. I know you weren't angry with me. Yes, _some_ Cold Ones do need to be destroyed, but not all of them." Pointing at my laptop I said, "Here, let me show you."

I pulled up a picture of Carlisle and said, "Carlisle Cullen. Coven leader, father figure and physician." Elijah was a little shocked as he asked, "He's a doctor?" Nodding I told Elijah a brief version of Carlisle's history. He nodded and then asked, "Who else is under your protection Beloved?" Smiling and happy that he was at least listening, I pulled up a picture of Emmett and said, "Emmett McCarty Cullen. He was mauled by a bear and carried by his newborn Mate to be turned. He doesn't have a gift per say, but I believe that he never lost his newborn strength."

Sighing I said, "That was what first made me notice them in school. Emmett is huge and looks like he's never missed a meal. Yet, they'd buy lunch and not touch it. It was way too odd to me." I then pulled up a picture of Jasper. I said, "This is Jasper Whit…" Elijah interrupted saying, "Whitlock. He was a Major in the Civil War." Sharply turning my head towards him I asked, "You know him?" "Of him yes. Another vampire I know served under a Major Whitlock when they were both human." _Well, that's an interesting turn of events._ I made a mental note to ask Jasper about it when he contacted me again.

Shutting my laptop, I turned over onto my back and asked, "Why do you hate Cold Ones so much?" Elijah sighed before leaning against the headboard, caressing my leg as he said, "The Cold Ones, while slightly advanced in some ways, still manage to give vampires a bad name. A true vampire doesn't need to kill in order to sate their thirst. Cold Ones cannot no matter what their diet may be and because of that, they devastate the human population."

Remembering something Edward had once told me I said, "The Cullens used to change their hunting grounds to avoid de-populating a region. Yet they had their preferences and didn't seem to care if their kills hurt the area in another way. I never met any human drinkers except for Victoria. She caused problems merely by creating her newborn army and then not feeding them enough or controlling how they fed. Seattle got massive headlines in the papers and on the news because of all the disappearances and deaths." Elijah nodded and said, "That is one of the reasons why Cold Ones are not accepted in the vampire world. They cause too many problems."

Taking my hand and pulling me to his chest he then said, "Another reason is because they interfere in Mating Bonds. True vampires have only one Mate for eternity. The chance of finding that Mate is rare and when we do find that person, we hold onto them and protect them with everything we have. Cold Ones can have many Mates because of how flimsy their Bonds are. A supposed Mate could die and Fate would just pair them with another. Time has proven that the new Mate is more often than not, the Mate of a true vampire and not a Cold One."

Now I understood his earlier anger even more. If Edward had gotten his way and had kept me under his Compulsion, I would have never found Elijah and he would have lost the chance to be with me for eternity. _God damn you Edward Cullen! _Reaching up, I ran my fingers along his jawline, which made his fangs pop out again. I wasn't frightened of his fangs and proved that to him but running my fingers all over them. He kissed my fingers as I asked, "Elijah, how did you and the others become immortal? And how is it possible for Klaus to have a child?" Taking a deep breath, Elijah began to tell me his history:

_In the beginning, our family was human…a thousand years ago now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night when our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat: werewolves._

_Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger._

_Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus._

_When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was. He wasn't just a vampire. He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life. Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf. _

_Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Niklaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self. He removed the curse not too long ago, finally feeling free for the first time in centuries._

_It is due to his duel nature that he was able to create a child with another werewolf by the name of Hayley. She didn't want the child and sought ways to destroy her before she was born. Therefore, when Hayley disappeared not long after Hope's birth, we weren't all too broken up over it._

I said, "Wow, your dad is an asshole. Is he still around?" Elijah shook his head and said, "No. A few months ago, he came after us, planning to kill Hope and use her death against Niklaus. It didn't work and we ended him once and for all." "Good riddance." Feeling the need to change the subject and mood I asked, "So you're over a thousand years old?" At his nod, I sat up, looked him up and down and said, "You look pretty good for such an old man."

Elijah growled and pinned me back against the bed as he asked, "Could an old man do this _mon tresor (_my treasure)?" He seized my mouth with his in a bruising, passion filled kiss. My hands went into his hair as he dominated the kiss and pushed me further into the mattress. Taking a chance, I moved my hands to his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it. Elijah's low growls kept me from chickening out and soon Elijah was roughly pulling it off before moving his lips to my neck.

I arched up when I felt his fangs scrap gently against my neck, the sensation sending a jolt to my core. Elijah chuckled and said, "Interesting reaction Beloved." He went back to my neck and continued to tease my neck with his fangs. I was enjoying the feeling so much that I didn't notice Elijah's hand slowly sneaking up my shirt. When I did, I froze.

Elijah felt me tense up, pulling away from my neck as he asked, "Are you okay Isabella?" Sighing I said, "I'm okay. It's just…fuck. How do I say this without sounding pathetic?" Elijah looked confused for a few seconds before he gently smiled and asked, "Isabella, are you still…?" "A virgin? Yes unfortunately." Elijah chuckled before sitting against the headboard again and pulling me to straddle his lap as he said, "First of all, being a virgin doesn't make you pathetic. Actually, it pleases me that you are."

Looking down at him like he was crazy I asked, "It does?" Nodding as he placed small kisses on my neck and shoulder, Elijah said, "Indeed it does. It means, when we do complete the Bond between us, that I will be your first and your last Isabella." I asked, "What do you mean by completing the Bond?" He said, "While we are Mated sweet girl, it is not complete because we haven't exchanged blood and you are still human."

"Um, blood and I don't get along. It smells like rust and salt to me." Elijah sighed as he said, "Would you at least try? It would ease my hesitancy at keeping you human for much longer." At my look of confusion he said, "Our blood has healing properties. To be blunt, if you have enough of my blood in your system and you are killed, the blood would activate and you would transition into a vampire." Nodding I asked, "So if I have your blood, it will help me become like you?" At his nod I said, "Okay, so when do you want to do this?"

He looked at the clock and, seeing how it was, said, "It's getting late Isabella. I should go so you can get some sleep." Shaking my head I said, "You don't have to go. Please stay." He sighed and said, "Isabella, you need your rest. We can do the first exchange tomorrow." Sighing, and feeling rejected for some reason, I just nodded and said, "Fine, just go." Getting off the bed, I went to my bags and tried to find some clean pajamas.

Elijah came up behind me and asked, "Isabella, why are you so upset? I'll return in the morning." Taking a deep breath I said, "It's just, I want you to stay. I want to wake up next to you and not be afraid that this is all just a really good dream that I'm afraid will end." I dropped my head into my hands as I waited for Elijah's reaction.

***Elijah POV***

_Dear God. My poor sweet Isabella…_

I pulled her to me as I said, "Forgive me Beloved, I never meant to make you doubt us. I just care about you and never wish to do anything that could compromise your health." Kissing her on the forehead I asked, "Can you give me an hour Isabella? I need to feed and get some things from the house. Can you bear my absence for that long?" I gave my last words a teasing bite, hoping to make her smile. Isabella didn't disappoint as she giggled and said, "I guess I could spare you for that long. It'll give me time to get ready for bed myself."

Pulling her to me by her hips I whispered, "And just what does Isabella Swan wear to bed?" Giggling she said, " Guess you'll have to hurry back and find out for yourself." I growled before seizing her mouth in a hard kiss. Releasing her mouth I said," I'll be back in an hour Beloved." She went to her bag and pulled out her keycard saying, "Here, use this to get back in." I pocketed it and was about to leave when she said, "Oh, I almost forgot. The shaman, Old Quil, wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a small package wrapped in leather as I asked, "Quil? Are you talking about Quil Atera?" She nodded and said, "We call him Old Quil because his son and grandson are also named Quil." I smiled and said, "I'll be back soon Isabella."

Leaving the hotel, I went to another area of the Quarter and fed on a few rapists, dropping their unconscious bodies at the police station before vamping back to the house. Entering, I made my way to my room and started gathering clothes to back. Suddenly, I remembered Isabella's earlier pain and my anger at the Cold Ones returned. Picking up a chair, I angrily threw it at the wall as I roared at the hurt my Mate went through. My door slammed open a few seconds later, as Niklaus and Rebekah rushed in, no doubt startled by the noise.

Niklaus asked, "What's wrong brother? Little Bird kick you out already?" I snarled as I said, "Those Cold Ones will pay for what they've done to her!" Trying to get myself back under control, I quickly explained what had happened with Isabella, including the rush of pain and rejection I had felt from her.

Rebekah said, "Your Bond is already fragile and they made it even weaker by tearing her down so much. Elijah, you have to do the first exchange tonight. It will heal some of the damage the Cold One did." I nodded and said, "I was planning on doing it tomorrow morning, but with everything she told me earlier I think it would be best to do the exchange tonight." As I put my pajama pants into the bag, I saw Quil's gift lying on the bed. Unwrapping the leather, I found a small wooden box. Opening it, I smiled at the contents before closing it and slipping into my bag.

Niklaus, who had seen the contents over my shoulder asked, "What's the significance Elijah?" Chuckling as I walked back downstairs I said, "Isabella is the goddaughter of the chief of the Quileute tribe in her hometown, and is also considered a member due to her closeness with the tribe. Basically, by sending me that box, the shaman and the Elders are blessing our Bond and our eventual union through marriage. Now, I need to get back. See you both tomorrow." Leaving the house, I vamped back over to the hotel.

Reaching Isabella's room, I let myself in saying, "Isabella, I'm back." From the bathroom I heard her say, "I'm in here Elijah. You can come in if you want." Dropping my bag by the closet, I slowly entered the bathroom and paused as I took in the sight of Isabella in the tub. She was relaxing, her hair swept up in a know and her body tastefully covered by the bubbles. _Pity._ She smirked at my staring and asked, "Want to join me?"

***End Elijah's POV***

***Bella's POV***

It took a lot of courage for me to ask Elijah to join me in the tub, but I really wanted him to. He must have noticed my nervousness because he asked, "Are you sure sweet girl?" I smiled and nodded at him to assure him that I was. He slipped off his shoes before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. He took off his belt and socks, pausing at the button of his slacks and asking, "Last chance Isabella. Are you sure?" I scooted forward and said, "Get in here."

Smirking, he quickly pulled his slacks off and slid into the tub behind me. Pulling me back, I could feel his erection against my back as he said, "Isabella, I think we should do the first exchange tonight." I nodded and said, "I think so too. How does it work?" "I open a vein in my wrist for you to drink from while I bite into your neck and drink a bit from you." "Will it hurt?" "No my sweet girl." Taking a deep breath I said, "Go for it. I will warn you Elijah, my blood is supposedly like candy for Cold Ones."

He chuckled before biting into his wrist and offering it to me. Praying that I wouldn't throw up, I brought his wrist to my mouth and latched on. The taste of rich, dark chocolate flooded my mouth as I drank, moaning as I felt Elijah's fangs pierce my neck and slowly pull the blood from my veins.

I don't know how long we sat there drinking from each other, but soon enough, Elijah pulled away from my neck and when I paused he said, "Just a little more Isabella. I don't want you to have any marks." I nodded and after a few more pulls, Elijah took his wrist away and I saw it instantly heal. Elijah, his lips tinted red with my blood, pulled me back against his chest and seized my mouth in a hard, passionate kiss.

We then moved to the shower and gently washed each other, my whole body blushing as I washed his more than obvious erection. Rinsing off, we stepped out and dried off before dressing for bed. Elijah looked sinful in his dark red pajama pants and he merely smirked as I put on a pair of red lace hipsters and a large red t-shirt to wear to bed.

I felt slightly weary as I climbed into bed with Elijah. He pulled me to his chest, kissed my head and said, "Sleep Beloved. We'll talk in the morning. I love you Isabella."

Sleepily I murmured, 'I love you too Elijah."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took a long time to write.**

**Now, in this chapter, we finally meet Davina and the wolf pack Alpha, Jackson. Should be some fun times LOL**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: Jesus for the Jugular by The Veils**

**ADULT THEMES in this chapter, so if you're under 18, DON'T READ**

**Enjoy!**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 6**

***Elijah POV***

Waking up with Isabella in my arms was indescribable. She fit into my arms and even though her body was petite, it put off so much warmth. During the night, she had maneuvered her body to where she was laying halfway on top of me, her shirt riding up as she did so. Several times, I had to think of the worst things imaginable so that I wouldn't wake her in her sleep and claim her fully. It didn't help that Isabella talked in her sleep and her dreams seemed to be erotic.

Shortly after dawn, my phone vibrated on the nightstand. Gently easing myself out of bed, I grabbed it and went out onto the balcony before answering, "Good morning Niklaus. Why the early phone call brother?" "_Something had the wolves and the witches up in a panic brother." _"What do you mean?" _"Apparently the Alpha, Jackson, went to Davina and the other witches for a spell to protect his territory. When the witches performed the spell, the spell backfired. Whatever the wolves were trying to protect their territory from did something and now both the witches and the wolves are in a panic."_

Pacing I asked, "Was anyone harmed?" _"Davina has a few bruises and a few of the wolves will limps for a day or two." _"What frightened the wolves that badly that they'd go to the witches for help?" _"They wouldn't say over the phone. Whatever it is, they are afraid brother." _Sighing I said, "Give me a hour or two. As Isabella is my Mate and we have done the first exchange, she is my first priority." _"Of course brother. I have told Davina and Jackson to meet us at the compound later this morning. It might be wise to introduce Little Bird to them."_

Nodding I said, "Indeed it would be. Isabella needs to know who she can safely go to if something should happen to any of us." I heard Isabella moving around so I said, "See you in a bit Niklaus." I hung up, turned and found Isabella drowsily leaning against the balcony door. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair as she asked, "Who called?" Easily tossing my phone onto the bed I walked to her and said, "Niklaus did. Something has the wolves and the witches scared. They want to meet with us to discuss it and figure out what is going on." Isabella nodded and said, "I can walk around until you get done. I need to run some errands anyway."

Pulling her to me as we watched the sun rise fully I said, "You misunderstood me Beloved. Since we are meeting with the Alpha and the leader of the witches, Davina, I want you to come with me. Not to mention, as my Mate, you need to know who you can safely go to if something happens to myself or the others." Isabella shivered and I knew she was unwillingly imagining that exact scenario. I asked, "What errands do you need to run?"

Sighing she said, "Well, I need to go to the bank and put the rest of my car money in an account. I do need to go shopping at some point because my current wardrobe is a little sparse." Looking at her closet, I couldn't help but ask, "Do you have a nice dress to wear Isabella?" Shrugging she said, "I think I might have something left from the purge. How nice are you wanting?" "Kissing her neck I said, "Something you'd wear to a nice restaurant yet would also be comfortable in."

She nodded and walked over to her closet, grabbing a garment bag before digging through the top drawer of the dresser and heading towards the bathroom. She hung the bag on a hook before turning to me and saying, "I'll get ready in here, I shouldn't be too long." I vamped over to her and said, "I meant to ask when you first woke up, but how do you feel?" Isabella said, "I feel fine. Hungry, but fine." Chuckling, I gave her a quick kiss as I said, "Dress quickly and we'll get breakfast before we go to the bank and then head to the meeting at the compound." Nodding she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Reaching for my own clothes, I quickly dressed in a black suit with a grey dress shirt and black tie. I was fixing my tie when I heard the bathroom door open and Isabella asked, "Well, what do you think?" I turned and was greeting by a vision.

Isabella stood against the doorway, a vision in grey. The dress hugged her curves, ending a few inches about her knees. The 3-quarter length sleeves gave her some covering without allowing her to overheat. The neckline was a little low-cut, but the black lacing of her bra that peeked out somehow gave it a classy look. A pair of black heels completed the outfit.

As I stared at her, I could see the few differences having my blood had made in Isabella. She seemed to stand a little taller, even without the heels. Her hair, which she had put in a loose braid over her left shoulder, was shinier and looked healthier. It was as I was staring at her that I noticed the biggest change of all.

***Bella POV***

I was putting on some earrings when Elijah came over to me and gently grabbed my left wrist. Lifting it up he said, "Well, I never expected that to happen. Our Bond must be stronger than I thought Beloved." Still confused, I took a closer look at my wrist. It wasn't until I noticed the lack of bumps as he ran his fingers over my wrist that I realized what he was getting at. The scar I had carried around for two years was gone. I was no longer connected to Edward or any Cold Ones by it.

_I'm free…_

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

Isabella looked up at me and said, "It's gone." Pulling her to me I said, "Yes it is love. You're free." Kissing her gently, I then said, "Let's get some breakfast. Get what you need for the bank and we'll do that before going to the compound." Nodding, Isabella went to the safe in her room, grabbed a money bag from inside and stuffed it into her bag before turning to me and saying, "I'm ready, let's go." Taking her hand in mine, we left her hotel room and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. As we ate, another side effect of my blood appeared. As Isabella ate, her foot kept running up and down my leg, inching loser to my ever-present erection with each pass.

At one point, as she was finishing the fruit she had ordered, Isabella removed her shoe and ran her bare foot up my leg again. My responding growl only made her giggle and continue on. Just as her foot was about to reach my crotch, I grabbed it and as I rubbed it along my hard, imprisoned cock I said, " Careful ma chère. You're playing with fire." She blushed and slowly pulled her foot away, still teasing, as she said, "Sorry." Reaching for as I felt her feeling a little rebuked, I said, "Never apologize for showing me your desires Isabella. Just know that I give back what I get."

Isabella blushed as she popped her last grape into her mouth before saying, "I'll keep that in mind Elijah." Leaving the hotel, Isabella and I walked over to the bank and put her money into an account. Surprisingly, she gave me access to it, stating that she only wanted it that way just incase something happened to her. Finishing up there, we made out way to the compound to meet with everyone. I was surprised that Isabella walked easily in her shoes, especially with how clumsy she told me she was.

I asked, "Isabella, do you normally walk so well in those shoes?" Shaking her head she said, "No I don't. I had planned on wearing flats, but for some reason I grabbed these. Why?" Pulling her closer as we walked I said, "Just curious since you told me how clumsy you usually are. Not that I'm complaining or anything of that nature. The shoes make your legs go on for miles." Pulling her to me as we stopped in front of the doors to the compound I said, "Plus they allow me to do this." Lowering my head just a little, I claimed Isabella's mouth in a passionate, bruising kiss.

Breaking it a few minutes later so she could breathe, I took her hand in mine and led her inside. I could hear everyone in the meeting hall, chattering and talking about random things. Isabella, as we got closer to the group, clung to me in a way that had me wondering if she was afraid. That was apparently true as she asked, "Will they like me?" Pausing just as I was about to open the hall doors, I turned, took her face in my hands and said, "Beloved, you know how the rest of our family feels about you. As for Davina and the Alpha, they'll respect you because you are my Mate."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she pulled away, crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I don't want them to like me just because I'm your Mate Elijah. I want it to be on my own merits or not at all." Chuckling, I said, "I wouldn't worry about that Isabella. I truly believe they will love you as much as I do." Due to our Bond, I could still feel her uncertainty as she asked, "Really?" Nodding, I gave her a short, yet passionate kiss before opening the door and asking, "Shall we?" She nodded and we walked inside.

Everyone was seated at the table, Klaus and Marcel sitting between Davina and Jackson, while Camille, Hope and Rebekah were standing off to the side. Rebekah, upon seeing Isabella and myself enter, walked over and kissed me on the cheek as she said, "Good morning brother. Isabella, sorry all this interrupted you time together." Isabella said, "There's nothing to apologize for Rebekah. While I am a little disappointed, I understand that Elijah has duties to the family and your allies."

Rebekah turned to me and said, "She's perfect Elijah." Chuckling at how correct she was, I kissed Isabella's forehead before walking over to the table and sitting down, pulling her to sit on my lap as I did. Before I could speak Jackson, who appeared to be drunk and stupid at the moment said, "Who's the fuck and feed? If you're done with her, I'll be happy to take her off your hands." Licking his lips, he winked at Isabella. Two seconds later, I had Jackson pinned against the wall, my fangs at his throat.

***Bella POV***

Everything happened so fast. One minute, the man I assumed was the Alpha was insulting me and the next, Elijah had him pinned to the wall, his eyes surrounded by red and his fangs out. Not wanting to have another war started over me, I slowly walked over, placed my hand on Elijah's arm and said, "Elijah, let him go." Growling he said, "He insulted you Beloved." "And? It's not the first time I've been insulted and it certainly isn't the first time I've been insulted, or hit on, by a dog. No offense Klaus."

Klaus chuckled as he said, "None taken Little Bird." He turned to Elijah and said, "Let him go brother. Your Mate can handle herself." The Alpha choked out, "Mate?" Elijah tightened his hold on him as he said, "Yes, she is my Mate. It is only because of her kindness Jackson that you're going to walk out of here alive. Next time, you won't be so lucky." As he dropped Jackson I said, "Next time? Next time I'll go after him myself. With a baseball bat."

Everyone except Elijah and Jackson laughed at my threat, Niklaus clapping as they did. Noticing that Elijah was still on edge, evident by his fangs still being out, I said, "Excuse us for a few minutes." Leading Elijah into another room I shut the door and said, "Elijah, if my interference was mistake I apologize. I just didn't want you to lose an ally because of me."

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

I heard Isabella's apologize, trying to bring me out of my anger, but it didn't work. Turning to her I used my speed to quickly lift her onto the table before running my fangs along her neck and caressing her upper thigh with my fingers. Hearing her moan my name calmed me enough to say, "Isabella, my instincts are telling me to destroy him for what he's done." She gasped as I scraped my fangs a little harder on her neck before asking, "What do you need Elijah? Tell me what you need." Growling I said, "I need to touch you ma chère. I need to feel you and exchange blood again." Giving her a gentle kiss I asked, "Do you trust me Beloved?"

At her nod I pushed Isabella's legs a little further apart as I ran my hand up the inside of her leg. I growled as my fingers reached the lace covering her warm, wet core. She and I both hissed as I gently ran my fingers over the lace, feeling how hot and wet she already was for me. Isabella groaned as I gave her a bruising kiss, practically gouging her nails into my chest as I pushed her panties to the side and sliding two fingers into her.

Growling as I felt her I said, "Fuck ma chère. You feel so good." Isabella moaned and said, "Don't stop Elijah, please don't stop." Seizing her mouth with mine, I began to slowly move my fingers as I gently caressed her upper thigh with my other hand. I could feel how tight she was and couldn't help growling at the thought that once she was turned, she would be this tight for all eternity.

Slowing down my fingers when I brushed up against her hymen, I asked, "Do you want to cum Isabella? I want you to so I can taste you, but do you want to?" Isabella moaned and began rocking against my fingers before pleading, "Elijah, please." Feeling the need to bring Isabella to her climax as well as cement our Bond even more, I used my free hand to rip away my shirt and tie, making a small cut with a letter opener as I said, "Drink from me ma chère."

She quickly latched onto the cut, moaning when she felt me slip my fingers back inside, slowly thrusting as I used my thumb to massage her clit. It didn't take much longer before I felt her begin to tighten around my fingers. Moving her hair to the side as I pressed down on her clit, I sunk my fangs into her neck and drank deeply. Isabella climaxed around my fingers, her teeth sinking into my as she muffled her cry of pleasure. _Guess I shouldn't have bothered with cutting myself._

Withdrawing my fangs, I kept Isabella drinking until the marks I'd made disappeared. She pulled away, licking her lips as she gazed at me. Keeping my eyes on her, I gently pulled my fingers from her and licked them clean, growling at how good she tasted. Isabella groaned before pulling me into a deep kiss and running her fingers through my hair.

Pulling away I asked, "How do you feel sweet girl? Did I hurt you at all?" Gently easing herself off the desk she said, "I feel amazing. Warm, fuzzy and a little sore, but it's a good sore I promise." She spotted the not so subtle evidence of my own desire and slowly reached for it asking, "Can I help you with that?" As much I desired to tell her yes, we both had to return to the meeting. Pulling her to me I sighed and said, "Unfortunately, I cannot take you up on that Beloved. We have to get back."

Sighing, she nodded and said, "Fine, but it's your turn when we get back to the hotel. Now, is there a bathroom I can freshen up in?" Pointing to a door to her left I said, "Right through there sweet girl. I'll be waiting out here." She giggled and said, "Hopefully with a different shirt on I hope." Leaving the bathroom door open a crack, Isabella used it to freshen up while I searched for a clean shirt.

Not able to find a clean dress shirt, I pulled on a grey V-neck t-shirt, throwing my jacket on over it. Just as I threw my tie into the hamper, Isabella came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and content. She had taken her hair out of the earlier braid, letting it fall in loose waves around her face, which had fresh amounts of the little makeup she had put on earlier. She took a long look at me before saying, "I like that look on you. You should do it more often Elijah."

Chuckling I said as we walked out, "I'll keep that in mind Beloved, especially if you like it that much."

***Bella POV***

As Elijah and I walked towards the table, Klaus asked, "Have fun Little Bird?" Blushing, I was about to respond when Cammi and Rebekah both slapped him upside the head and Cammi saying, "Don't be an ass Klaus. Quit teasing Bella." He scowled, but even I could see the smirk on his face as they defended me. After everyone had calmed down, Elijah said, "Jackson, tell us what prompted you to go to Davina in the first place."

As Elijah ran his fingers through my hair, I listened to Jackson's story. Apparently, he and the rest of his Pack had, for the past few weeks, detected a strange presence and scent along the borders and even inside their territory. Fearful for the safety of his Pack, especially since they'd recently had some newborn babies come into their lives, Jackson had gone to Davina and asked her to put a Spell of Protection on the whole territory.

Davina interrupted by saying, "When I cast the spell, it literally blew up in our faces. It also backfired in another way. None of Jackson's pack, including Jackson, can step on the land without feeling like they are suffocating. I can fix it, but I just don't know how just yet." Rebekah said, "It sounds like someone is trying to chase the wolves out of New Orleans. But why?"

Feeling curious, I asked, "Did you ever find any evidence that anyone was actually trespassing?" Jackson nodded, pulling out a plastic baggy with a torn piece of fabric in it as he said," We found this at the spot Davina discovered was the point of origin of the spell." Reaching for it, Elijah opened it and took a whiff. Shaking his head he said, "I don't recognize the scent. Perhaps it is merely another Alpha trying to take you land?" I was looking at the scrap of fabric and recognized the pattern on it. Shaking my head I said, "I don't think so Elijah, unless this Alpha wears dresses." I pointed to it and said, "That daisy pattern was on a dress collection I was almost forced to wear a few months ago."

Elijah said, "It doesn't smell of a woman Beloved." Taking the bag from him, I took a whiff of it myself. While it was true that the fabric smelled like a man, it smelled _too _much like a man. Taking a deeper whiff, I smelled what was being hidden. A faint smell of perfume hit my nose, as did something else.

After I had been released from Edward's control, I had noticed that Cold Ones, barring Jasper, had an overly sweet smell under their normal scent. Now that I knew that, the scrap of fabric told me that it was from a female with a grudge against the wolves and had teamed up with a Cold One and possibly a witch to cast the spell on the wolves' territory.

After explaining my theory, Jackson asked, "How did you figure that out?" Sighing I said, "When I was 17, I ended up being chased by a Cold One that was a tracker. To throw him off my scent, I put on another Cold One's clothes while another put on mine. It didn't help much, but it helped enough. My guess is that whoever this is, wore a guy's shirt to cover her scent. That would explain why it smells so strongly of cologne." Jackson nodded and then asked, "So what do I do about my territory problem?"

Taking a chance, and hoping that it would work, I took my cell phone out and said, "I need to make a call." Walking off to the side, I dialed Jake's number.

**Jake: Hey Bells, what's up?**

Bella: Hey Jake! Listen, are you near Old Quil by any chance? I need his help with something.

**Jake: Yeah I am actually. He's helping my dad right now.**

Bella: What's wrong? Is Billy okay?

**Jake: He's okay Bella. His diabetes is acting up a bit and since he hates hospitals, Old Quil is doing what he can before I have to drag Billy to the doctor. Hang on, here's Old Quil,**

_**Old Quil: What can I do for you Little Swan?**_

Bella: I need something that would cancel out a Spell of Suffocation on a werewolf's territory and also put a Spell of Protection back on. The curse is putting them and their little ones in danger.

_**Old Quil: **__(after a few moments of silence)__** If a witch can be found, have her prepare a mixture of agrimony, aloe, vervain and some of the Alpha's blood. Have her pour it over the spell's origin point as she says this spell: **__Has omnes qui ex lupis et sanabo terram eorum et sanguinem eis mala. __**Did you get all that Little Swan?**_

Bella: I got it written down. Thank you Old Quil.

_**Old Quil: You're welcome Little Swan**__ (hangs up)_

Going back over to everyone, I sat in Elijah's lap and handed the notes from Old Quil to Davina saying, "The shaman of the Quileute tribe is a friend. He suggested that might fix things." Davina looked it over before nodding and saying, "This actually could work." Jackson nodded and said, "We should do it in the morning. I'd like to give my Pack one more peaceful night before we attempt this."

He then frowned and said, "I still would like to know who hates my Pack and I this much to curse us off of our land." Eyeing the baggy, I turned to Klaus and asked, "As a hybrid, would your sense of smell be better than all of ours?" At his nod, I tossed him the bag and said, "Take a whiff." Rolling his eyes, yet smirking at the same time, Klaus opened the bag and put it to his nose. Pulling away, he said, "I recognize the female's scent, just not from where. I'll figure it out I swear."

He then went over to Cammi and Hope saying, "I think we could all use a break after that." They walked out and the rest of us dispersed as well. As Elijah and I walked outside he asked, "What do you wish to do now Isabella?" I shrugged and said, "I'm a little hungry, so maybe some lunch?" Then I smirked and said, "After all, I'll need my strength for later tonight." Elijah growled and swept me up in a long, passionate kiss before leading me to what he would tell me was his favorite restaurant.

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

Isabella's introduction to Davina and Jackson had gone well and how she had figured out a possible solution to Jackson's problem had surprised me, yet at the same time filled me with pride. She would make an excellent vampire when the time came. Until then, I'd enjoy her being human.

As we sat down to a late lunch, I couldn't help but think of our time together in the room. I quietly growled as I remembered out warm, wet and tight Isabella was. We had just received our drinks and had placed our orders when Isabella asked, "So what do I taste like?" Nearly spitting out the sip of wine I had taken, which caused Isabella to giggle and apologize, I said, "Well, it depends on what you mean Beloved."

Pulling her closer to me in the circular booth, I continued, "If you are talking about your blood, then you taste of the richest dark chocolate mixed with raspberries." Nuzzling her neck, I used the tip of my tongue to tease her as I said, "However," reaching down to cup her sex, "if you're speaking of how you taste _here_ ma chère, there is only one word I would use to describe how you taste." Pressing my hand against her sex I said, "Exquisite."

Seizing her mouth, I have her a gentle kiss, which was interrupted only by the waiter bringing us our food. As we ate, Isabella asked, "Will you stay with me again tonight?" Kissing her head I said, "Of course I will Isabella. As long as you stay with me at the house tomorrow night." She nodded, which gave me the courage to say, "Of course, you are more than welcome to move into the house with me."

Isabella froze, putting her fork down as she looked up at me in slight shock. To ease her mind I said, "Isabella, know that I am not trying to take away your independence away by asking you to move in with me. I love you and never wish to be parted from you. That, and I only wish for you to be safe if I'm not around." She nodded and said, "Elijah, I just have one question." "Yes?" She smiled and asked, "When do you want me and my stuff there?"

Chuckling I gave her a quick kiss before asking, "Would you like any dessert ma chère?" She smirked and signaled to our waiter. She pointed at something on the menu, ordered two of them and requested that they be made to-go. Once it had been brought to the table, I paid the check and we left. When Isabella saw that we weren't that far from her hotel, she slipped her heels off saying, "My feet are starting to hurt."

As we slowly walked, Isabella and I talked and came to an agreement that since she had paid for the room, she should keep it as a place to go for safety and to keep any Cold Ones off her trail. Reaching the hotel, she got second keycard for me, saying, "Just incase I'm out and you want me to meet you here." We made our way up to her room, where she threw her stuff onto the table, grabbed a scarf from her dresser, tossed it to me and said, "Get comfortable, lie down and put this on." At my hesitation she asked, "Do you trust me Elijah?"

Smiling I said, "With all of my heart ma chère." Slipping off my shoes and throwing my jacket on a chair, I tied the scarf around my eyes before settling into a comfortable position on the bed as I waited for whatever Isabella had planned. I could hear her walking around the room, but couldn't figure out what she was up to. Finally, I felt the bed dip and suddenly she was straddling me as she asked, "Are you attached to this shirt?" Shaking my head, I then felt the cold touch of metal as she used scissors or a knife to cut the shirt off of me.

A few seconds later, I felt something cool being trailed down my chest to the top of my pants. Isabella then used her warm, wet tongue to lick whatever it was off of me. She did this a few times before she slid down my body and asked, "Still trust me?" Growling I said, "Yes ma chère." I could sense her smirk as she swiftly removed my belt and undid the button and zipper of my slacks.

I chuckled as she groaned and said, "So glad I didn't know you went commando before now Elijah. Holy fuck." A few seconds later, the same cool feeling I had felt earlier appeared on my throbbing cock. I barely had time to his at the feeling before Isabella took my cock into her mouth and swallowed around me.

I growled as Isabella bobbed up and down on my cock with her mouth, taking me as deeply as she could each time. What surprised me was how much that was. Slowly, to give her time to stop me, I wrapped my hand around her hair, and guided her up and down my cock. It took every ounce of will power I had not to thrust up into her mouth, which wasn't easy after she used her tongue to trace the vein on the underside of my cock.

I was getting close to my own release and I tried to pull Isabella away before I climaxed, but her growl around my cock, combined with her taking me all the way in, didn't allow me to as I exploded in her mouth. Seeing stars, I ripped the blindfold off in time to see Isabella swallow and lick her lips. Fangs popping out at the sight, I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. Tasting myself on her lips was odd, but I didn't care. She giggled, pulled back and said, "Almonds and sugar."

She must have seen how confused I looked because she said, "That's what you taste like." Laughing, I pulled her to me for a quick kiss before carrying her to the bathroom to shower and change for bed. This time, she wore black plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top to bed. As she put her dirty clothes, and mine, into a laundry bag I said, "You need to go shopping soon Beloved."

She nodded and said, "I know. So much of my wardrobe was Cullen approved that I was surprised I had even this much when I did the purge. Do you think Rebekah and Camille would go with my tomorrow?" "I don't think it will be an issue, especially since I'm planning on moving you in tomorrow after breakfast. You can ask them then." Nodding, she climbed into bed next to me and we both drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, we were woken up by my cell phone going off. As I grabbed it, Isabella said, "If that's Klaus and it's not important, he's getting a flea bath." Chuckling I answered it and said, "Be warned Niklaus, if this isn't important, you've been threatened with a flea bath." _"Well then, lucky for me it is. I finally figured out whose scent was on that cloth."_

Leaning up I asked, "Who is it brother?"

"_Its Hayley. She's back."_


	8. Outtake

**AN: Sorry, I know this isn't the update y'all were looking for, but the next chapter is a big one and needs time to make it really good**

**So here's an outtake of sorts I wrote to keep y'all content until the new chapter is ready. **

**So here's what happened after Bella and the Cullens parted ways.**

**Aro will be a little OOC, but for a good reason. Cold Ones respect one thing above all: A true Mating Bond. To tamper with one is death.**

**Also, Cold Ones know about the Originals and the true vampires that exist. They fear them.**

**Song inspiration: Cry Little Sister by G Tom Mac**

**Enjoy!**

**Lover in My Dreams—Outtake**

_**After Bella parts ways with the Cullens…**_

___The Cullens had been summoned to Volterra immediately following Carlisle's phone call to Aro after the confrontation. Aro had been furious and had ordered Carlisle to bring himself and his family to Volterra to answer for their crimes._

_ Yes, Carlisle had followed Bella's instructions about calling Aro, hoping to bear her to it before she reported to Aro about his lack of leadership and inability to override Edward's decision about Bella's change. Unfortunately, a mysterious spy, who somehow knew exactly what had happened to Bella, had contacted Aro first. Aro's anger was legendary as he practically screamed at Carlisle to get the first flight possible to Volterra and stand before the Court._

_ Edward, once he had healed and hunted, had protested saying that he would find Bella and disappear with her to avoid the Volturi. Alice had agreed, telling everyone that she had Seen it. No one believed her, especially when Jasper conveniently asked where Bella currently was. When she rubbed her temples, a know sign that she couldn't See anything, the family had their answer. Carlisle used his power as coven leader for once and ordered them all to pack and get ready to leave for Volterra. Since they were being banished from Forks, he contracted a known vampire moving company to take all of their belongings to storage._

***In Volterra***

Upon their arrival, the entire Cullen family was shown into the Throne Room. Strangely, Aro sat alone on the throne, only his guard standing near by. Upon seeing them walk in, Aro said, "Oh dear Carlisle, we are in trouble." Carlisle tried to speak but Aro said, "Silence, I will hear no more of your pathetic excuses just yet. Now Carlisle, I know that when your children left here with Isabella last year, that it was under the impression that she would be turned soon after."

Standing, Aro continued, "When Jane reported that she was still human four months ago, we allowed it due to information we later received about her living situation and who her father is. Now, explain to me exactly why she left." Carlisle, knowing that anything he said wouldn't change his or his family's fate, merely said, "I didn't know that Bella was being Compelled by Edward. I was merely adhering to the wishes of my son in regards to the woman he believed was his Mate. It wasn't until Bella revealed his Compulsion that I realized my error. She left our family due to my betrayal and inaction."

Aro asked, "That's all you have to say for yourself Carlisle? Your 'inaction' may yet cause a war and all you can tell me is that you wanted to bow to your Childe's wishes about a human that was NEVER his Mate? Carlisle, YOU are the coven leader, not the mind reader. You should have paid more attention and realized his lies sooner." Alice said, "I don't understand. I showed you myself that Bella was going to be turned. It's not our fault that she left and abandoned Edward. He's her ma…Mate. I've Seen it." Aro sharply turned to Alice and said, "Do. Not. Lie. The Volturi have discovered something about your gift Alice Cullen. You only See when decisions are made OR said."

Alice huffed and asked, "And?" Aro grew angry as he asked, "So how could you have possibly Seen Isabella as one of us when Edward was so firmly against it?" She huffed and said," I Saw it long before we met Bella. If you're talking about what I showed you, I got that vision because I said that I…" Aro had an evil smirk on his face as he said, "There it is. You see Alice, because you 'decided' to convince me that Isabella would turned, you got the vision that she would be."

Edward jumped in and said, "Bella may not be my Mate, but she is MINE! I will bring her back!" Marcus, who had walked in a few minutes before said, "No she is not Boy! Isabella Swan was never yours and is now under the protection of the Volturi." Jasper, sensing some guilt coming from the old vampire asked, "If you knew, why didn't you do anything?" Marcus sighed and said, "Unfortunately, the Compulsion affected my gift as well. Once Isabella was freed, I saw her lines as clearly as I see you Major Whitlock. She is where she is supposed to be."

Edward snarled as he asked, "Where is she?! I demand that you tell me!" As he went to launch himself at Marcus, Jane unleashed her power on him, bringing him to his knees before he could do it.

Caius walked in just as Edward's screams were beginning to echo in the room. Giving him barely a glance he said, "The girl is with her Mate and that is the end of it. But if you think you can win against an Original, then by all means, try." Chuckling he then said, "Oh wait, you can't because you're on trial for Compelling a human that wasn't your Mate. Pity."

Aro walked forward saying, "Edward's fate has already been decided. Hold out your hands so that I can see who will join him. Jane, Alec, hold the mind reader down." Everyone else in the Cullen family held their hands out, although Alice had to be forced my Demetri to hold out hers. As Aro checked their memories and thoughts, he either nodded or shook his head depending on what he saw.

When he was finished he said, "Everyone except Alice and Edward Cullen may leave." Sighing he said, "For the rest of the Cullen coven, the punishment is that you may not come together as a coven again for 50 years." He turned then to Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri and said, "Take them both to the dungeons and wrap them in chains. They will be dealt with at dawn." The Cullens began to leave, but Jasper went to Marcus and said, "If you could…"

A scream was heard throughout the castle as Alice Cullen's hold on Jasper Whitlock was severed forever…


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in this update. Lack of inspiration, coupled with stomach bugs does not help this writer**

**We're going to be going through a lot in the chapter, so brace yourself for a long chapter**

**Song List:**

**Sugar—Maroon 5**

**Breaking Inside—Shinedown ft. Lizzy Hale**

**Let It Go (Single Version)—Demi Lovato**

**Elements (Orchestral Version)—Lindsey Stirling**

**Shout out to Kittyinaz for her wonderful idea of how True Mates take care of each other in regards to feeding!**

**ENJOY!**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 7**

***Bella POV***

"_It's Hayley. She's returned."_

And with just a few short words, the peaceful night Elijah and I were having was gone. Elijah jumped out of the bed asking, "Are you sure Niklaus?" Apparently Klaus answered in the affirmative because Elijah then said, "Get Rebekah and Marcel to the house. I assume Camille and Hope are already there. Isabella and I will be there before dawn." He hung up and began to pace.

Going to him I asked, "How bad is this Hayley?" Sighing, he pulled me to him and held me close as he said, "Considering that she tried to abort her pregnancy several times and is now apparently siding with Cold Ones against her own Pack, very bad _ma chère. _I know you wanted to stay here tonight…" Holding my hand up I asked, "Is the house safe from her?" He nodded and said, "She spent her pregnancy at the compound. None of us trusted her enough to take her to the house."

Nodding, I packed some of my clothes, leaving the stuff I didn't need behind as I said, "If I'm still able to go shopping tomorrow, I'll get some more stuff then. I'll leave this stuff here to keep up the illusion that I'm still staying here." Elijah nodded before changing his clothes. I merely slipped on a hooded sweatshirt and flip-flops before following him downstairs. Elijah apparently had some connections in the city because when we stepped outside, there was a car waiting for us.

Elijah put our bags in the trunk and helped me into the car before getting in and driving away. As he drove out of the Quarter and towards the bayou I asked, " Why would she come back?" Elijah, taking my hand in his, sighed and said, "I have no idea ma chère. She abandoned Hope without looking back, so she really had no reason to return."

I asked, "If Klaus had given Hope up, would he have taken her to Jackson and the Pack?" Elijah seemed to think about it for a few moments before he said, "Possibly. The Pack was originally meant to be lead by Hayley, but she was cast out once they discovered she carried Niklaus' child." "Why?" Elijah smirked and said, "Because Jackson and Hayley were promised to each other as children to unite the Packs. Not remembering wasn't an excuse, so when the Pack and Jackson found out that she had conceived a child with Niklaus, she became tarnished in their eyes and was cast out."

"But would they have taken Hope if Klaus hadn't wanted her?" Elijah nodded and said, "I believe they would because she is of their blood and an innocent. I would also think that they would protect Hope from Hayley, considering what she tried to do to abort her." Nodding I said, "Maybe that's why she attacked their land. If they couldn't protect each other, maybe she thought that she could get to Hope that way. She probably didn't even realize that they didn't have her." Elijah nodded and said, "Perhaps." My phone buzzed, indicating that I had a new email. Opening it, I saw that it was from the mysterious 'P'. All it had was a picture of a rather intricate rose tattoo and the words: _This would make a great tattoo Little One._

I asked, "Would a tattoo remain after I'm turned?" Elijah said, "Yes it would. Niklaus and I both have tattoos from when we were human and they remained. If I'm remembering correctly, my blood will merely make the tattoo heal quicker. Why do you ask?" Showing him the picture I said, "I was thinking about getting one and I like this design. I figured I'd ask before wasting any money if it wouldn't stay after I was turned." Elijah looked at the picture and said, "This would be the perfect tattoo for you Beloved, but where would you have it placed?" "My back."

Elijah growled and said, "That would be interesting to see Isabella." We then talked about random things until we reached the house. Although, I shouldn't refer to their family home merely as a house considering the size of the place. Elijah helped me out of the car, grabbing our stuff before leading me inside.

Dropping our bags by the stairs, Elijah and followed the soft sound of chatter we heard to the kitchen where we found the others gathered around the island, clad in their pajamas and sipping on mugs of what I assumed was tea. Klaus handed me one as he asked, "Am I forgiven Little Bird?" Giggling I said, "For now, yes. Can I ask you something?" At his nod I asked, "Why do you call me Little Bird?" Klaus smiled and said, "Well, your legal last name is Swan and you're very petite, like a little bird. Does it bug you love?"

Shaking my head and leaning against Elijah I said, "Not at all. The first friend I made here, who was the cab driver that took me to the hotel, calls me Hazelnut because my hair reminds him of the coffee." Everyone laughed for a few minutes before Elijah asked, "So how did you figure out it was Hayley?" Klaus growled a little before he said, "Apparently, in one of her attempts to fool us into thinking she wanted to keep Hope, the wolf bitch made a blanket."

Cammi interrupted saying, "I was clearing out some of Hope's old clothes with Klaus and we found it shoved in the back of a drawer. As soon as I took it out, Klaus said, "It's her." Klaus said, "It took quite a considerable amount of self control to not rip it to shreds brother. I put it to the side for Jackson and his Pack to smell tomorrow. I figure if Little Bird's solution works tomorrow, we could go and see him to give him the news." Turning to me he asked, "Do you need to do anything tomorrow Little Bird?"

I said, "Well, I do need to go shopping tomorrow." Turning to Rebekah and Cammi I asked," Would you go with me?" Rebekah and Cammi both said they would and I said, "Awesome. Can I make one request?" At their nods I said, "Don't make me get something I hate." At their confused looks, I gave a brief explanation of what shopping had been like with Alice Cullen. Cammi and Rebekah both promised that they wouldn't do anything like that and we moved on to other topics before finally going to bed.

As Elijah and I spooned together on the bed I said, "Elijah, promise that if whatever is going on with this Hayley goes bad, you'll turn me." He kissed my neck before saying, "I promise Beloved." We both then drifted off to sleep.

***Next morning***

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of Elijah gently scraping his fangs against my neck. Moaning a little I said, "Good morning Elijah." He chuckled before saying, "Good morning _ma chère. _Did you sleep well?" Nodding, I turned to face him and asked, "Did you?" Gently kissing me he said, "I did sweet girl. I do have a question for you this morning. Are you planning on getting that tattoo today?"

Sitting up, I thought about it for a few moments. I could feel, somehow, that it wouldn't be much longer before Elijah would turn me. If I wanted the tattoo, I would have to do it today just to be sure it would be there. Nodding to him I said, "I think I will. Why?" He sat up, pulled me to his chest as he said, "I think another exchange is necessary Beloved. That way, you are assured transition should anything happen and you will also heal quickly." Moving my hair to the side, I waited as Elijah bit into his wrist, bringing it to my mouth as he nuzzled my neck for a few minutes before sinking in his fangs.

Elijah only took a few pulls this time, making me drink even when the bite on my neck had closed. _Guess he really wants me safe and able to heal quicker. _Once I was done, Elijah helped me up and we got dressed. I dressed in blue jean shorts, a black halter-top and black sandals. I couldn't help but stare as Elijah dressed in a black suit, a dark green dress shirt and a black tie. _Damn, he looks good in a suit.._

Elijah handed me my bag as well as a light gray sweater, saying, "It is a bit windy outside Isabella." Slipping it on, he and I walked downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

***Elijah POV***

As Isabella and I joined the rest of the family for breakfast, I kept an eye on the Bond between us. I had felt something during our exchange that worried me a little. It was as if the Bond was pushing Isabella and I to complete the Bond sooner than I would like. Not that I didn't want Isabella to be like me, but I wanted the transition to ultimately be her choice and not solely because of the Bond between us. Another thing I had noticed, at least thus far, was that the blood I drank, outside of Isabella's, has a flat taste. I still desired to drink it but it no longer tasted good.

_I'll talk to Davina while Isabella is out shopping. How strange it is that a witch knows more about my kind than I do._

***End Elijah POV***

***Bella POV***

Reaching the kitchen, Elijah and I found Klaus and Cammi making breakfast while Rebekah played with Hope. Marcel was standing by the window, talking on his cell. I asked Rebekah, "So where are we going to shop?" Rebekah stood and said, "Cammi and I talked about it and we'll go to the smaller shops here in the Quarter. From what you told us last night, the high-end shops wouldn't be your cup of tea." Smiling I nodded and said, "Too true."

Klaus put a plate of food in front of me and said, "Eat up Little Bird. You'll need all your energy if you're going shopping with those two." Cammi smacked him upside the head as the rest of us laughed. Marcel, ending his call, came over and said, "That was Davina. The spell that Bella's shaman gave us worked. It got rid of whatever was done to their land and even made the Spell of Protection even stronger. The wolves are safe." He turned to Elijah and said, "She's coming by to talk to you about something she found." Elijah nodded and, seeing the look of worry on my face, kissed my forehead as he said, "Don't worry Beloved, it's nothing bad. Davina has been doing research on our kind in regards to Mating Bonds. Since they are so rare, all of us are still learning about them."

Nodding, I turned to the girls and asked, "Are y'all ready to go?" Rebekah nodded and handed Hope to Klaus. At my look of confusion she said, "He's taking her to the Pack's territory to get her included in their protection." She and Cammi grabbed their bags and we headed out. As Elijah helped me into the car he said, "I love you Isabella. Be safe." Giving him a quick, yet lingering kiss I said, "I love you too Elijah. I'll be safe as long as you do the same." At his nod, I got into the car and we drove off.

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

My chest began to ache the moment the car pulled out of the drive. It was the first time since we had been brought together that we would be apart for a long period of time. Shaking my head, I walked back inside and asked, "Marcel, did Davina mention anything about what she found?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing specific, but she mentioned that you might be dealing with a different diet now that you are Mated."

Nodding I said, "I've noticed that any blood I drink outside of Isabella's has been tasting flat. I still need to feed, but it tastes off." He nodded and said, "She should be here in a bit. She was already on her way when she called." Niklaus came towards me and asked, "What do you think we should do about the wolf bitch?" Sighing I said, "I think that conversation should wait until the girls return. I want their opinions, especially with Isabella still being human." Niklaus nodded and then asked, "When do you plan on turning her?" "Soon. The Bond is pushing for it , although I want it to be her choice and not just because of the supernatural connection between us."

He nodded and said, "Well, either way, I believe she needs to be turned soon either way. With the girl teaming up with a Cold One against her own pack, Little Bird and Hope are in the biggest danger." He put Hope in her playpen before turning back to me and said, "As far as the wolf bitch goes, I want her dead but not until she answers some questions for us." "Like what Niklaus?" "Well, I'd like to know how Mikael found out about Hope's birth considering that the witches and the Pack would never have betrayed her existence to anyone." My eyes went wide and I said, "You don't think…" He growled a little before he said, "Considering that she never wanted her to begin with, I have my suspicions."

A knock at the door prevented my response. Opening it, I smiled at the sight before me. Davina was a favorite of my family and was protected by my family and the wolves, having chosen to protect us above the witches that had tried to kill her. Her abilities had been extraordinary and when she defied her Elders and swore to protect my kind and the wolves, we had taken her in and helped her bring peace to New Orleans.

Davina smiled slightly as she came inside. Turning to me she said, "I found out some stuff in regards to Mating Bonds. Let me ask you this: has your diet changed since you did an exchange?" Leading her to the dining room to sit and talk, I sat and said, "Since I did the first exchange with Isabella, regular blood has become stale, flat even. It still satisfies my thirst, but the taste is just no longer there." Davina nodded and said, "Let me tell you what I found out. Trust me, it will explain why that is happening."

Taking a large notebook out of her bag, she passed it to me and Niklaus as she began to tell us about her research. According to what she had found out, the reason blood tasted so flat to me now was because I didn't need to drink it for my nourishment, but for Isabella's. Basically, I would need to drink, then she and I would drink from each other to sustain the Bond between us and our thirsts. Davina also discovered that it was possible, that Bella would never be able to drink from another if I were to be injured or otherwise unable to feed her.

Niklaus asked, "Would I be able to feed her if something happened to Elijah?" Davina paused in her 'lecture' and said, "I'm not sure. As Elijah's brother, you might be able to, but since you are a hybrid, I don't know yet if your blood would have any bad effects on her." Marcel said, "There's a guy in the science department that's been doing blood research on our kind. He might be able to figure it out." Niklaus nodded and said, "After the Little Bird is turned, we'll give him what he needs. Until then, perhaps we should use Rebekah as a backup if you are incapacitated brother." I nodded in agreement before asking, "Is there anything else we should know?"

Davina nodded before she said, "I had a visit from someone called Renee on the Other Side. She told me to tell you that the Bond is being pushy because of what the Cold One did to her. Apparently, Isabella needs to be changed and soon, but this Renee wouldn't tell me why." Niklaus asked, "Who was this Renee and why is she so interested in Bella?" I thought about it for a few moments before it came to me. I said, "Renee was Isabella's mother. She was murdered a few months ago, supposedly in a home invasion, but Isabella believed it to be by supernatural means. She never got the chance to look into it thanks to the Cullens."

Davina nodded and said, "I've been doing some research into them as well. They've gone off the grid so to speak. Last anyone heard of them, they were headed to Volterra, having been summoned by some guy named Aro." Niklaus chuckled as he said, "Excellent. Aro is one of the three leaders of the Cold Ones part of the world. If that 'family' has been summoned, I can tell you that it won't have a happy ending. Especially if Caius Volturi is told why."

_Ah yes, Caius. If I had to be allies with a Cold One, it would be him. Only sensible one of the lot._

I stood and went to the window, peering outside as I said, "That reminds me, I need to call Aro myself and let him know of Isabella's impending change and who she is truly Mated to. Not to mention that she's been waiting to hear their 'verdict' since she left home." Davina interrupted saying, "Her mother also told me that she's going to have an edge against the Cold Ones. Something that once the two of you have completed your Bond and she's been turned, will help all of you somehow."

Growling I said, "That's what I dislike about spirits. They all speak in riddles." Niklaus laughed and said, "Well, we can do nothing more right now. Elijah, I'll arrange for a shipment of blood bags to be sent to the compound and here. That way if something happens, we can at least have something to eat. Now, let's go to the Pack and get my little Sprite under their protection." Nodding, I followed him, Marcel and Davina out to the car.

_Why the hell is Isabella's mother contacting us from the Other Side and what could Isabella possibly get that would help against Cold Ones?_

***End Elijah POV***

***Bella POV***

Reaching the Quarter, I stepped out of the car and asked, "So where are we going first?" Rebekah pointed to a shop and said, "They have a lot of clothing and the prices are very reasonable." Nodding, I followed her and Cammi inside.

The store inside was HUGE! Racks of clothing covered the floor and the walls. Rebekah saw my look of complete awe and started laughing as she said, "Well, go on. Start picking stuff out." Grinning, I walked to the first set of racks and started going through what was there. After a few moments, I took the pile in my arms and went to the dressing room to try them on. Cammi and Rebekah followed, each going into a dressing room with a huge pile of their own.

Trying on clothes was fun this time around, especially since I got to choose what I wanted and see others try on stuff as well. A few hours later and several trips to the dressing room later, we left the shop with several bags of clothing each. As we put the bags in the trunk, I asked Rebekah, "So where in the Quarter can I get a tattoo?" Rebekah seemed to think about it for a few moments before she said, "This way. The owner knows of our kind and can make tattoos for us as well as humans. She'll make sure that your tattoo will remain even after you're turned."

We walked quite a bit of distance away from the clothing shop we went to and into a small shop with a Celtic knot symbol on the door and window. Walking inside, we were greeted by a woman tastefully covered in a lot of tattoos. She asked, "So what are you wanting to get?" Bringing up the email, I showed her the picture of the tattoo that 'P' had sent me. She looked at it and said, "Very nice. Now where were you wanting to get it placed?" "The entire length of my back." The woman looked shocked and said, "I'm not sure you'll be able to do that all in one day."

Rebekah stepped forward and said, "She's begun the process to transition." The woman seemed to realize just who had spoken, because she nodded and said, "I'll get Gabe to do this one. He's really good with back tattoos and this one looks right up his alley." The name struck a cord in my brain and I asked, "Does Gabe drive a cab as well?" At her nod I said, "Tell him the tattoo is for Hazelnut. He'll know who's asking." She looked confused, but nodded all the same as she walked to the back.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice said, "Well hey there Hazelnut. Let's get this party started." As I followed Gabe to one of the chairs, I saw him give an odd look to Rebekah before nodding to her and turning to get his supplies ready. I took off my top just enough to expose the whole of my back to him and waited as he hooked my phone up to the computer he had to make a transfer outline of the tattoo. Once it was made he asked, "Any colors you want besides black Hazelnut?" I turned my head and saw him holding a bottle of purplish-blue ink, a strange look on his face. Shrugging, I said, "That ink and black would be fine. I trust you Gabe." He smirked and said, "Then let's get started." Leaning forward as much as I could, I took a deep breath and let him do his thing.

About 5 hours later, with a short break here and there, the tattoo was done and according to Rebekah, completely healed. Gabe didn't seemed shocked at her proclamation, which led me to believe that he knew something about the supernatural world here in New Orleans. Paying for the tattoo and promising Gabe that I'd call him soon, the three of us left to do a little more shopping before heading home.

***End Bella POV***

***Gabe POV***

I don't know what made me do it. I had kept the bottle of lapis lazuli ink safe in the back, never understanding why my momma told me to take it. All she had told me was that it was spelled like the Daylight rings she and her ancestors had given the Originals and their progeny over the decades. So when the Little Hazelnut had come into the shop, accompanied by a Mikaelson, I didn't hesitate to grab the bottle and use it. The rose on her back was beautiful and made the paleness of her skin stand out even more against the black ink I had used. I had used the lapis ink as an overtone to the black, making it seem as if the tattoo changed colors depending on who saw it.

I didn't know if the ink would work the same way as the rings did, but I hoped that if ever she needed the edge it supposedly gave, she would use it.

***End Gabe POV***

***Bella POV***

As we walked to the next shop that Cammi had suggested, I caught sight of a strange symbol hanging in front of a little shop that tried to be hidden, but I was instantly drawn to. It resembled my pendant that Old Quil gave me, and the draw to it was making even more curious. I started walking towards it, ignoring Rebekah and Cammi's call of my name. Reaching the front, I instantly smelled the herbs that I had come to call familiar since I had been around the Pack and Old Quil so much in the previous months. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and went inside, the girls trailing after me.

Walking inside, I had to take a moment to get used to the smells of all the herbs hanging all over the shop. It was small, yet it seemed to be so much larger due to all of the shelves and tables inside. As I walked around, I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched. Turning to where I felt the presence, I saw what seemed to be an old woman standing in a beaded doorway. But since she was shimmering slightly, I had a feeling that she was using a spell to hide her true self. She smiled when she saw me and said, "Welcome Little Swan. I've been waiting quite some time for you to arrive."

Blushing a little I said, "I was kept away." Her smile disappeared as she said, "Indeed. The Cold Ones did far more damage than you think Little Swan. Come with me and perhaps we can find a way to undo what they have done." She moved through the beads into a hidden room. Rebekah, Cammi and I followed her. Inside, we found the woman sitting at a small round table, a turquoise and cerulean blue cloth draped over it along with some candles and incense. The woman said, "Sit please Little Swan and friends. We have much to discuss and not much time."

Turning to me as I sat she said, "Your mother would like to remind you to call your father soon. He's seems to be worrying about you. Oh, and she and Phil were not murdered by a Cold One. It was a human that killed them. She knew you were wanting to know and asked that I tell you." I froze for a few moments as I processed what she said. Ever since I had received the news that my mom and stepfather had been found stabbed to death in their home, I had always wondered if it had been because of my connection to the Cullens or just a random attack. If this woman was telling me that it was just a random murder, then whatever she was about to tell me about my Bond with Elijah had to be true.

Nodding I asked, "How bad is the damage to my Bond with Elijah?" Sighing she said, "The Bond between you and the Noble Stag is strong, but not as strong as it should be. Has it been consummated?" Blushing I said, "No. But the past couple of exchanges we've done have pushed it. I know I want to, but we haven't." She nodded and said, "You need to Little Swan and soon. The mother of the Little Wolf is coming and she will take him unless you complete the Bond between you."

Rebekah said, "Hayley will take Elijah? How is that possible?" The woman said, "The Bond is strong, but the Compulsion that the Cold One put Little Swan under damaged it greatly. The only thing that will keep it whole now is the consummation and Little Swan becoming a true vampire. If this does not happen soon, the Wolf Mother can and will take him from her." I asked, "If I lose him what will happen?" She sighed and said, "Since you have exchanged blood, it is possible that his 'abandonment' will kill you because the Bond will sense that he had chosen another."

I fell back in my chair in shock. Elijah had been patient with me in regards to our Bond, knowing that I was still healing from Edward and the Cullen's betrayal. I wanted to be with Elijah for as long as possible, but I still wasn't sure if I was completely ready to exchange my mortal life for an immortal one. Now it looks like I didn't have a choice. If I didn't want to lose Elijah, I'd have to be turned before I was ready. Once again, Fate had completely taken my choice away from me.

Rebekah, sensing that I was in shock or something, helped me out of the shop and to the car, growling at the woman as we left. As we pulled away she said, "Don't listen to her Bella. It's probably just some rubbish she came up with to scare you." Seeing that we were about to go past my hotel, I said, "Pull over, I want to go to the hotel." Cammi said, "Bella, we should go back to the house and talk this over with Elijah and Klaus." Sighing I said, "I just need some time alone to think about all this. She's not lying."

Rebekah asked, "You're not having doubts about Elijah are you?" Shaking my head I said, "Of course not. I just need some time to think about what she said. This affects the both of us, but I'm not sure about anything anymore. Just give me a few hours to myself and then I'll come to the house." Getting out, I grabbed my bag, telling Cammi to just take my shopping to the house. She asked, "What do you want us to tell Elijah?" "Just tell him that I love him and I'll see him soon. I just need some space for a few hours." She reluctantly nodded before driving away.

Going inside, I made my way to my room and locked myself inside. Feeling a little chilled, I changed into some faded jeans and a t-shirt before sitting down on the balcony.

_I'm not ready for this yet. At least I don't think I am. I don't want to lose Elijah, but I don't want to rush into this. What am I going to do?_

Taking a chance, I grabbed my cell and dialed a number. When the person on the other end answered I said, "I need some advice. Can you come over?"

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

The meeting with the Pack had gone well and now Hope had a second sanctuary to go to if something happened to the rest of us. Jackson had been told of Isabella's theory of why he and the Pack had been attacked and agreed that it could be possible. He and his Beta also agreed that they would do extra patrols around their land and in the Quarter until Hayley was dealt with. Jackson took me aside just before we left and not only apologized for his behavior towards Isabella, but also gave his permission as Alpha for us to deal with Hayley as we saw fit. Attacking their sacred land had been the final strike against her.

A few hours after we returned from the meeting, I saw the car with the girls heading to the house. Smiling as I headed to the door, I began to sense that all was not well. That feeling was confirmed when Rebekah and Camille got out, but there was no Isabella in sight. Vamping over to the car I asked, "Where is Isabella?" Rebekah briefly looked at Camille before she sighed and said, "She's back at the hotel." Thinking the worst, I started to head to my own car when Camille said, "Wait Elijah. She needs some time alone right now." Growling I asked, "Why?"

Somehow leading me back inside she said, "We were having fun and then she saw this little herb shop and went inside. The woman that ran it told her something that really freaked her out." "What?" Taking a deep breath I said, "Basically, she had to complete the Bond with you and become a vampire so that Hayley won't be able to steal you from her." Niklaus growled and said, "She wouldn't be able to do that." Camille shook her head and said, "Normally you would be correct Klaus, except for the fact that Bella was Compelled by those Cold Ones. They kept her from you for so long Elijah that it would be easy for another supernatural to interfere."

I tried to process what she was saying , but all I could think was that Isabella was having second thoughts about us. Camille must have seen the look on my face because she said, "Elijah, she's not having second thoughts believe me. She still loves you, but she is scared. To her, it seems that her choice is once again being taken from her. She wants to be with you, but this whole thing with Hayley is pushing the Bond to complete and dragging the both of you along with it."

Sighing I asked, "So what should I do?" She gave me a small smile before she said, "Just give her a few hours to herself. She needs to come to terms with everything. She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she will come back." Nodding I said, "I'll be in my study." Vamping out of the room, I locked myself inside and collapsed in my chair.

_Please, don't let me lose her. I'll do whatever you want, just let her stay…_

***End Elijah POV***

***Bella POV***

About 30 minutes after I had made the phone call, there was a knock at my door. Opening it I asked, "What do you know about the supernatural?" 

Gabe, who had become one of the few human friends I believed I would ever have, smirked and said, "If you're talking about the fact that you're Mated to a Mikaelson, then I know everything Hazelnut." Letting out the breath I had been holding, I let him in and said, "Good, then I don't have to come up with a bullshit story to get your advice." "Advice on what Hazelnut?" Taking another deep breath, I told Gabe everything that had happened since the day I moved to Forks.

After I was finished Gabe, who had been pacing the entire time I had been talking, turned to me and asked, "So what seems to be the problem Hazelnut? You love this guy right?" "Yes, but…" Shaking his head Gabe said, "No buts. Just take the wolf bitch and those 'vamps' out of the equation. Do you love him?" "With all of my heart." "Then just do that. Forget about all the bullshit and just be with the man."

"But Gabe, I don't think I'm ready for all that comes with being with him." "Really? What happens when you imagine a life without this Elijah?" Immediately, I doubled over in slight pain as the thought of not having Elijah ran through my head. Gabe helped me onto the bed before he asked, "What do you want Hazelnut?" Catching my breath I said, "Elijah. I want Elijah for as long I can have him." He laughed and said, "Then why all this fussing?"

As I sat there, I realized he was right. I was panicking over nothing. All I wanted was to be with Elijah and if that really meant becoming a vampire sooner rather than later, then so be it. I wanted him and that's all that mattered. Looking up at Gabe I asked, "I'm being silly aren't I?" He shook his head as he said, "Not really Hazelnut. You got scared and that's normal. Now, how about I drive you to your man so you can get this Bond shit finished?" Laughing, I was about to accept when the room phone started ringing. Curious, I picked up the receiver and said, "Yes?"

"_Miss Mikaelson, this is the Concierge. We have a delivery for you at the front desk. It's rather large." _"I'll be right down." Turning to Gabe I said, "That's really weird. Someone sent me something and the hotel can't bring it up here." Shrugging, I put on my boots and walked with Gabe back downstairs.

Going to the front desk I said, "I was told that there was a rather large delivery for me." Nodding, the check-in lady said, "It's actually outside Miss Mikaelson. As I said, it is rather large." My curiosity pulsing, I walked outside with Gabe to see what could possibly be so large that the hotel couldn't even let it in the front. Upon seeing what was there, my mouth dropped open in shock while Gabe just started laughing like a damn hyena.

A black Andalusian horse was standing there, being held in place by a guy wearing an outfit that made me think he belonged in Disney World or something like that. As I walked up to the horse, the handler handed me a note saying, "I was to hand this to you first thing ma'am." Taking the note, I opened it and read:

_Go save your Prince Charming Lil' Bit!_

Knowing only one person called me Lil' Bit, I put the note in my pocket as I took a good look at the horse in front of me. It was a stallion and new to the saddle from what I could see. Shaking my head I said, "This is crazy. Why would anyone send me a horse?" Gabe, who had read the note behind my back asked, "I thought you were supposed to ride to the rescue on a white horse Hazelnut?" Snorting I said, "That's the thing. Elijah isn't pure. He has a darkness in him that just makes me love him even more. But this is beyond ridiculous. I can't ride to him on a horse. I'll look stupid."

The handler came up and said, "I was told that if you said something to that nature to hand you this." He gave me another note that said:

_GO ON! Do it! You know you want to!_

Gabe said, "It would be the ultimate romantic gesture Hazelnut." Giggling I said, "That's true. Why the hell not, I might as well do something stupid and ridiculous." Handing him my hotel key I said, "Stay the night here if you want. I'm going to go get myself a vampire." Helping me onto the horse Gabe said, "Have fun Hazelnut." Taking a deep breath as a bolt of lightning stretched across the sky I said, "Here goes nothing." Urging the horse forward, I rode towards my future. To Elijah…

As I headed down the main road towards the bayou, the lightning I had briefly seen became a full-fledged rainstorm that soon had me drenched. Not wanting to become ill, I sped the horse up and soon we reached the driveway to the Mikaelson home. _My home…_

Riding the horse even faster, I soon reached the front of the house…

***End Bella POV***

***Elijah POV***

I ached for her. I knew that she would come back to me when she was ready, but until she did, I would ache for her.

I understood her fears and hesitations. I had hoped to meet her father and the Quileute tribe before turning her, but it seemed that Fate, or possibly the Other Side had other ideas for us. Still, no mater what her choice would be, I'd be by her side.

As I paced in my office, I wondered if the weather was a reflection of my mood or hers. I wanted to go to her, but knowing that it would merely make her more skittish, I stayed in my office and waited for her to return. I did manage to get some things done, including calling Aro and dealing with him. That conversation had been interesting..

_***Flashback***_

_** I couldn't just sit and wait for Isabella to return home. If I couldn't go to her then I would distract myself until she came home. Then I remembered what I needed to do in regards to her continued safety: deal with the Volturi. Picking up the receiver, I made the call. When their current receptionist picked up I said, "Elijah Mikaelson for Aro Volturi please. Tell him it is VITAL for his continued existence to talk to me." She stuttered something in reply before putting me on hold.**_

_** A few minutes of annoying music later I heard Aro say, "Mr. Mikaelson, how nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" "Well for starters, you can rescind the death sentence you have on one Isabella Swan." I heard Aro take a sharp breath as he asked, "Why should I do that?" Before I could reply I heard Caius say, "You fool Aro. He's the girl's True Mate and if you don't do it, I will just to avoid a war with the man."**_** I knew I liked Caius for a reason.**

_**Aro seemed to stutter for a few moments before he said, "Of course Elijah. As she is your Mate and not that boy's, I'll make sure to issue an order that she and your family are not to be touched." "Include the entire town of Forks in that order Aro and I'll forgive you for not informing me of her existence to begin with. Do you accept my terms Aro? Or shall there be war?" I could hear him gulp as he said, "I accept. Isabella Swan, the town of Forks, the town of New Orleans and the Mikaelson family are not to be touched." "Good man. Now is Major Whitlock still your guest?" Caius apparently took the phone because he said, "Yes, but he's being released in a day or so. He wants to make sure the Seer has no more hold on him. Pass that on to your Mate. The Major was concerned that she would be worried about him." "I will do so. Send me the Seer's and the Mind Reader's heads when you are done with them. She'll want proof that they will not torment her any longer."**_

_** Caius agreed and we talked over a few things before I ended the phone call and made a few more.**_

_***End Flashback***_

__I was pacing in front of the large window in my office, going over Davina's research when I saw something coming down the lane. Stepping closer to the window, I saw it was Isabella on a rather large black horse. Dropping the folder, I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Isabella, seeing me coming towards her, jumped down from the horse and ran right into my arms. Seizing her mouth with mine, I kissed her as hard and as long as I could before letting her breathe again. Releasing her mouth I heard her say, "You're all I want Elijah. Always." "Forever?" She smiled and said, "For as long as you'll have me." Laughing I kissed her again before carrying her inside. The horse went towards the barn and just walked right into the stall I just noticed was wide open. _Odd._

Taking Isabella inside, I was about to set her down when she said, "Elijah, take me to bed." Running my hand up and down her back as I walked slowly up the stairs I asked, "Are you sure Beloved?" She nodded and said "I'm ready." I knew in that moment that she wasn't just talking about consummating our Bond. She was ready to become a vampire. Nodding, I slowly kissed her as I walked her into our room and gently set her down.

Reaching into the dresser, I pulled out a small ring box and took out the ring inside. With Old Quil's gift also lying in the drawer, I had decided that Isabella's ring would be like mine and the other's, making her engagement and wedding band unique. Slipping it on her right hand I asked, "Are you sure?" She smiled and said, "Make me yours in every way Elijah." Gently taking her mouth with mine, I slowly peeled off her wet clothes. I had to rip the shirt off after she wouldn't let me stop kissing her. Once Isabella was down to simple lace underwear I adored her in, she started on my clothing. She hesitated a little when it came to my slacks, but she pushed past it and soon we were both delightfully nude.

Gently pushing her down on the bed, I moved my mouth down her body, suckling on her breasts like they were my lifeline. Isabella never stopped making noises, giggling as I used my tongue to tickle her belly button. She easily made me growl when she arched her body into mine as I descended on her hot, extremely wet pussy. _You taste even more divine than I ever thought Isabella!_

I wanted to make Isabella climax at least once so that it wouldn't hurt as much when I took her. It didn't take long before she climaxed all over my tongue. Growling I swiftly covered her body with my own and kissed her hard, letting her taste herself on my tongue as I did so. Moaning, Isabella said, "Elijah, please. I need to feel you inside me." Taking her hands in mine I said, "This will hurt Isabella. I'm sorry I cannot change that." Shaking her head, she kissed me hard as I pushed inside. I could feel her tense a little at the intrusion, but I easily calmed her enough to where she relaxed. Pushing even further in, I soon felt her barrier. Getting a nod to my unspoken question, I pulled out a bit before quickly pushing back in all the way, quickly breaking her barrier.

Isabella didn't scream, but her entire body tensed up at the pain. I stopped and started kissing her all over, letting her get used to me before moving again. It didn't take too long before she arched against me, signaling that I could start moving again. Gently rocking into her, I slowly made love to my beautiful Isabella.

She arched against me several times and soon I felt the Bond telling me it was time to change her. Flipping over and sitting on my knees, I started thrusting hard and faster into Isabella. Her moans were driving me and my instincts mad. Reaching under the pillow, I grabbed the dagger I kept there and nicked the side of my throat. Bringing her head to the wound, I sunk my fangs into her neck and began to drink.

A bright light started to glow around us. Just as I started to black out, it became even brighter and I heard a voice say:

_**It is done. The Stag and the Swan are One.**_


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry this update took so long to write. With taking care of my 16 month old and the re-writes and completing Memoirs of Consort Slytherin, I just didn't have the energy. But I'm happy to say that I'm back and giving y'all a really good chapter**

**I'd like to give a shout to Kittyinaz for her idea for how Mates feed each other. Love it, though I did tweak it a bit for this story**

**The song list for this chapter is thus:**

**Ascendance by Lindsey Stirling**

**Bound to You by Christina Aguilera**

**Darkest Part by RED**

**My Immortal by Lindsey Stirling**

**So enjoy and I can't wait to hear what y'all think**

**Lover in My Dreams Ch. 8**

***Elijah POV***

I woke the next morning just as the sun began to rise. Isabella stirred a little beside me, but settled back down when I kissed her head. Now that the Bond between us was complete, I could feel everything coming from her. Including her thirst. Gently easing myself out of bed, I slipped on my pants from the night before and was about to grab a shirt when there was gentle knock on my door.

Covering Isabella with the sheet, I opened the door to find Niklaus standing there, a woman in his tight grip. He smirked and said, "Davina reminded us this morning that you needed a witch for Little Bird's first meal. So we all went out hunting and found this one. No coven and apparently likes to hurt people. Enjoy brother." Smirking, I took the woman and quickly drained her.

Tossing the body back to Niklaus, I asked, "Anything happen while I was with Isabella?" Niklaus shook his head and said, "We still need to discuss the Hayley situation, but it can wait until you two are more..._suitable_ for company." Growling, I shut the door in his face, stripping as I rejoined Isabella in bed. She was starting to wake, so I sat up against the headboard and pulled her into my lap.

As her eyes began to flutter open, I whispered, "Go slowly _ma chere. _Gently open your eyes and tell me what you feel." I felt her calm down at the sound of my voice, staying quiet as she tried to control her instincts and emotions. After a few moments, she asked, "So am I like you now?" Chuckling I said, "Indeed you are Beloved. How do you feel?" "Stronger. More alive, if that makes any sense." "Do you feel hungry?"

She nodded, but I felt her confusion as she said, "I feel like I have a sore throat, but that's all. Is that wrong?" Forcing her eyes to meet mine, I said, "No, that's how the thirst usually begins. It only worsens the longer you ignore it." Feeling her thirst worsen, as well as her becoming distressed, I asked, "Isabella, what are your instincts telling you?" She winced and said, "That I need to bite and feed from you. But Elijah, I can't..."

Calming her down, I said, "Yes you can Isabella. Davina discovered that Mates feed each other like this. I feed and then you drink from me. Please _ma chere, _drink." Isabella hesitated for just a moment longer, her hunger finally outweighing her distress. Her fangs popped out and her eyes darkened as she latched onto my neck. I arched against her, the simple act of giving her sustenance making me hard as a rock.

Isabella moaned when she felt me rise against her. Not able to resist, I lifted her up enough to where I could slide easily inside her. Once I was inside her, I began to gently lift her up and down on my cock, groaning at how tight she was around me. Isabella continued to drink as we made love, growling whenever I withdrew. Just as we were about to climax, Isabella pushed me towards her neck, both of us climaxing as I bit her.

Collapsing into the pillows, we tried to catch out breath. As I curled Isabella into my body, I noticed something odd. A faint pressure was building in my head. It expanded before disappearing. Opening my eyes, I tried to figure out where it had come from. It was then that I noticed a faint, glowing bubble surrounding us and the bed.

Turning to a wide-eyed Isabella, I asked, "Any ideas?"

***Bella POV***

Looking at Elijah, I asked, "Did you feel anything weird before you saw the bubble?" He nodded and said, "A pressure in my head. It felt like something was covering my mind, surrounding it for some reason." His words sounded familiar, almost as if I'd heard them before. It took me only a few moments before I remembered.

_Old Quil!_

I sat up and said, "A Shield. Old Quil mentioned that there was cloud surrounding me when I was under Edward's Compulsion. It was thick, except around my mind. Edward couldn't read my mind and Alice always had issues Seeing my future. Being a Shield would explain that." Slowly nodding, he asked, "So why did I feel the pressure in my mind and what about the bubble Beloved?" "Maybe my shield is covering you because we are Mates? As for the bubble, I remember Jasper telling me about the different gifts he'd witnessed seeing in newborn Cold Ones. Shields are the rarest and they produce two types of shields, a mental one and a physical one. I think the bubble is the physical one."

Elijah nodded and asked, "How do you feel?" Stretching my arms above my head, I said, "Really good and hungry for some real food." He chuckled, trailing his fingers down my back, almost tracing my tattoo as he said, "Whoever did this does exquisite work _ma chere._ As for real food, we can indulge once this bubble is gone." Nodding, I closed my eyes and imagined the bubble shrinking back into me. When I opened my eyes, the bubble was gone.

Elijah slid out of bed, grabbed a few towels and said, "Shower first Beloved." Giggling, I slipped out of bed and followed him into the bathroom. While he got the water to the right temperature, I took the time to check out the 'new' me. There wasn't much of a difference. My eyesight was better and my hair had a healthier shine to it. As for my body, the only thing I noticed was that I was a little more toned, the little baby fat I had finally gone.

Elijah came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Even more beautiful Beloved." Smiling, I tilted my head back and met his lips in a gentle kiss. He led me into the shower and we washed each other before stepping out and drying off.

Wrapping a towel around me, I walked back into our room and over to the closet. Luckily, either Cammi or Rebekah had put my shopping away. I grabbed a short grey plaid pleated skirt, some black Converse slip-ons, black lace underwear and a black halter top that would show off my tattoo. Slipping on the underwear, I pulled on the skirt and was trying to tie the back tight enough when Elijah came up behind me and finished tying the knot for me.

I turned and was about to kiss him when I noticed something on his chest, peeking out beneath his open dark green dress shirt. Pushing the fabric aside, my eyes widened at seeing the stag tattoo that hadn't been there last night and seemed to be done in the same ink mine had been. The Celtic knot work that made up the stag head was intricate and suited Elijah completely. Looking up at him, I asked, "How did you get this?"

Elijah was curious as he said, "I have no idea Isabella. It might have something to do with our Bond. We'll ask Davina when we get downstairs." Nodding, we finished getting dressed and slowly made out way downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, finding Klaus, Davina, Marcel and Cammi doing various breakfast prep. Hope was in a play pen, watching everything. Marcel, who was slicing up fruit, spotted us first and said, "Well well, look who finally decided to join us. Welcome to the family Bella."

The others turned to see us as I said, "Thanks Marcel." Klaus came over and said, "I didn't expect to see either of you until well after noon Little Bird. Was my dear brother not up to the task?" He got a response of growls (Elijah and myself) and several grapes to the head as I said, "Oh, he was more than up to the task." Chuckling, Elijah said, "However, a few things happened after we completed the Bond that we'd like to get some answers for. Davina?"

Davina swallowed the piece of fruit she had eaten and asked, "What happened exactly?" Elijah and I explained the appearance of the bubble and the tattoo on Elijah's chest. She seemed to absorb all the information before asking, "The mind reader never read your mind?" Nodding I said, "Never could. It was the one thing that annoyed him the most." Davina smirked and said, "Oh, you're a Shield alright. A powerful one too considering you have control over both aspects so quickly."

Elijah asked, "And the tattoo?" She came closer and looked at mine before asking, "Was there anything odd done when you got this?" I thought about it and said, "Gabe did hesitate when he was picking out the inks." Davina ran her hand over my back and gasped before asking, "Was one of the inks the same color as your Daylight ring?" Lifting up my hand, I looked at the ring Elijah had slipped onto my finger just last night. The stone was the same color as the bottle of ink Gabe had used.

Telling her that, she moved to Elijah and ran her hand over his tattoo. Gasping again, she said, "Both of these are spelled like the Daylight rings. I can feel the magic in them. I think, though I'd wait to test it until I'm sure, that having them on you will protect you in the sun. The magic of the spell is literally flowing through your veins." I looked around the whole room and everyone was in shock.

_Had Gabe done this on purpose? And if so, why?_

Elijah said, "We'll test that theory later, once some research has been done Davina. Right now, let's eat and discuss other matters." Everyone agreed and gathered plates of food.

A few moments later, Klaus said, "Before we tackle the issue of how to deal with Hayley, we have to solve another potential problem. Namely your thirst Little Bird." Confused, I asked, "I thought that I'd just be feeding from Elijah?" Marcel said, "Hence the problem. If Elijah were to be kidnapped or incapacitated in some way..." "I'd starve." Rebekah nodded and said, "So we need to take you hunting to see if you can feed from another human."

Cammi asked, "Couldn't she feed from either you or Klaus?" Rebekah shrugged and said, "It's possible, we'd have to at least try. I don't know about Klaus though. With him being a hybrid, it might affect his blood somehow." Klaus seemed to agree when I asked, "What could possibly happen?"

Elijah said, "Well, the werewolf in his blood might interact badly with the vampire in you. That's even if you can stomach his blood." "If something were to happen, would it happen right away?" At their nods, I grabbed a knife, nicked Klaus' finger and stuck it in my mouth. Popping it out, I grimaced and spat the blood out before saying, "Nope, tastes like rust." Klaus chuckled as he said, "Only you would do something like that Little Bird." Marcel asked, "So do we take her hunting?"

Elijah nodded and said, "Beloved, you may not be able to drink from another supernatural, but perhaps you can feed off a human." Shrugging I said, "Couldn't hurt to try. Let's do this." Cammi said, "Well, while you guys are doing that, I'll take Hope for her dress fitting." She turned to Klaus and said, "I still don't understand why you want it formal." I giggled and asked, "A formal party for her first birthday? Are you crazy?" Smiling a gentle smile, Klaus said, "Well, not only are we officially introducing Hope to the various supernaturals in the city, we are also celebrating that she survived her first year of life."

Nodding in understanding, I said, "Celebrating life is always a good thing." Turning to Cammi, I said, "I'd save the chocolate cake for later." She giggled and said, "No kidding." We all laughed and then I asked, "So where are we going?" Elijah, Klaus and Marcel looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before Klaus said, "Let's just wander around the Quarter and see what tickles those taste buds. You won't drink much since you just fed." In agreement, we left the house and drove to the Quarter.

On the way there, my phone rang. It was Charlie. Taking a deep breath, I answered:

"hey Dad."

"_Hey kiddo. Haven't heard from you lately."_

"Yeah, I've been getting settled in."

Glancing at Elijah, I then said:

"Managed to find what I was looking for."

"_He treating you okay Bells?"_

Shocked I asked:

"How did you...?"

"_Old Quil may have mentioned something. So does he treat you right?"_

"Dad, you would love how he treats me." I linked my fingers with Elijah's as I said this.

After that, I caught up with Charlie on what had happened in Forks since I'd left. His biggest worry was Billy, whose diabetes was acting up more than usual, which was also scaring Jake. I made him promise to keep me in the loop, because I knew that if Billy passed, Jake would need me home to support him. Promising to call more often, I ended the call right as we reached the Quarter.

Elijah stepped out of the car first, turned to me and said, "Get out slowly _ma chere. _Let your skin get used to the sun slowly." He held out his hand and slowly helped me out of the car, Klaus and Elijah coming up beside him as I slowly stepped out.

The sun was bright to my new eyes. It almost sparkled in a sense. My skin tingled as it absorbed the sun safely instead of going up in flames. Stepping into Elijah's embrace, I said, "The sun feels warms and prickly, but nothing more than that." Elijah nodded and kissed my forehead as he said, "That's normal Isabella." Klaus said, "Let's walk Little Bird. If you catch something that smells good, just follow it." Nodding, we started walking.

It wasn't easy. The humans around us smelled good, but none of them were calling out to me. The sun was getting high in the sky and I was about to give up when I caught something. Stopping, I tried to figure out what I was smelling. It smelled good, yet bad at the same time. Almost as if it were going bad. Elijah noticed that I had stopped and asked, "What is it Isabella?" "I don't know. I smell something really good, but there's something off about it." Klaus smirked and said, "Then follow it Little Bird. Let's see what that nose of yours wants." Nodding, I followed my instincts, trailing the scent easily through the Quarter.

The trail led us to an alleyway, where I found a homeless man lying in a cardboard box. He was shaking, as if he were in the cold and not the hot weather that usually graced New Orleans. Kneeling next to him, I brushed the hair away from his face, and instantly felt the fever that ravaged his body. Turning to Elijah, I said, "He's sick. Is that why his blood smells off?" Shaking his head as he knelt down beside me, he said, "A simple fever wouldn't affect his blood like that Isabela." Looking back down at the old man, I took a closer look at him.

His hair, a stringy mess of grey, was missing in several spots. His veins pulsed harshly against his skin and his breathing was labored. Taking a guess, I said, "Cancer." Klaus nodded and said, "Very good Little Bird. He doesn't have much longer if his heart rate is anything to go by."

That was true. The old man's heart was pumping slowly and erratically. I asked, "So if I drank from him, would I be ending his suffering?" Elijah nodded and said, "Only if you wish to help him _ma chere._" Nodding, I lifted his wrist to my mouth and began to drink from him slowly. Elijah stayed next to me, while the others made sure no humans interrupted.

Just as the last of his blood was about to be pulled from his body, the old man opened his eyes, smiled and then closed his eyes for the last time. Making sure the bite mark was concealed, I put his hands together and backed away. Elijah handed me a handkerchief so I could wipe my mouth. After Marcel made a call to make sure the old man's body was taken care of, Elijah asked, "So how did it taste Beloved?" I shrugged and said, "Tasted good and I've kept it down thus far." Leaning close, I whispered, "I prefer the taste of you though."

Elijah chuckled and said, "As I prefer you _ma chere_, but at least we know that you can feed from humans if the need arises." "Sick humans Elijah. None of the humans we were surrounded by smelled good enough. It almost reminds me of..." "What Isabella?" "Jasper. He told me once that the remaining members of his coven, and when he was living with them, hunted criminals and the terminally ill. Something about atoning for the sins they committed under their maker Maria."

Rebekah said, "Perhaps that stuck with you. Remembering that mentality and drive for redemption tailored your thirst." Nodding I said, "He deserved peace." They all nodded and then Elijah said, "Let's back to the house and discuss the Hayley issue." Klaus nodded and said, "Davina should still be at the house and Jackson was on his way when we left." Covering the old man, we went back to the house.

***About an hour later***

Once we got home, Elijah and I went and took a quick shower together. While I hadn't been messy in my feeding, I needed to get clean. Elijah and I slowly washed each other, his soothing touches easing the small amount of guilt I had. Then Elijah made love to me slowly in the shower before helping me out and drying me off. Slipping into a simple sundress, boots and a jean jacket, I waited for Elijah to finish dressing before taking his hand in mine and following him downstairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, scattered in various chairs. Jackson, looking healthier than the last time I'd seen him, saw us first. He walked over and said, "I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was drunk and in fear for my Pack's safety." I smiled and said, "No worries. Fear makes even the best of us into fools sometimes." Jackson and Elijah shook hands, but I could see that things were going to be tense between them for a time.

Klaus asked, "Jackson, what did your Elders decide in regards to Hayley?" Jackson sighed and said, "Hayley's been declared an exile since her pregnancy. With this, they're calling for her death. The spell she had on our land would have killed us all, including the children." Davina said, "I talked with the covens. A few witches are missing from their ranks, though they don't know if they left of their own free will or not. The leaders are currently trying to bind their powers to novice level." Rebekah said, "So they can defend themselves but nothing more than that." Davina nodded.

Turning to Klaus, I asked, "If you hadn't wanted Hope, would you have taken her to the Pack." Klaus cringed, no doubt hating the thought of giving Hope up, but said, "I would have." I turned to Jackson and asked, "Would you and your Pack have taken Hope and raised her in safety?" Jackson sighed and said, "As Hayley's heir, I would have. Until Hope's birth, Hayley was the last of her bloodline. With Hope, the line continues and the Elders have no problem with Hayley being dealt with." Klaus said, "Good to know we have their permission."

Waving him off, Elijah said, "Our main concern is keeping everyone safe. If Hayley had indeed teamed up with Cold Ones and witches to get Hope, we need to be on our guard." Rebekah asked, "But why now? She's been absent for nearly her first year of life." All of us thought about it, but since I only knew what Elijah had told me, I couldn't think of anything.

Cammi actually came up with it, saying only one word," Power." When we all turned towards her, she stepped forward and said, "It's power. With Hope, she can control or get anything she wants from the family, the Pack, even the witches." Klaus said, "When Mikael attacked us all those months ago, I thought he meant to harm her to get to me. But what if he wasn't?" Elijah nodded and said, "You did mention your suspicions about how Mikael discovered Hope's existence. Considering that we haven't officially introduced or revealed Hope to the world, that suspicion has more merit."

Jackson stood and said, "I'd like to leave a couple of my wolves here and at the compound to patrol." Klaus and Elijah looked at each other before nodding in silent agreement. I said, "You might want to change whoever you use every so often. We don't want Hayley or her allies to get familiar with who we have watching out for us." All those present agreed. Elijah was about to say something when a voice came from the front door:

"_**Well done Lil Bit."**_

__All the men suddenly surrounded us girls, Klaus and Jackson protecting Cammi and Hope. Hidden behind Elijah, I couldn't really see who had just intruded, but him saying Lil Bit somehow calmed my instincts. My mysterious 'P' called me that and since Jasper had handed me the first communication, it was someone he knew. He had told me the names of the two members of his original coven. They helped Jasper escape Maria after he let them go. The girl was named Charlotte and the guy was...

_I got it!_

Stepping out from behind Elijah a bit, I said, "Peter?"

The mysterious intruder chuckled, stepped forward and said, "Clever girl." He was tall, had dark shaggy hair and what looked to be 2-days worth of scruff on his face. He was dressed similarly to Jackson, consisting of cowboy boots, worn jeans and a green plaid shirt. What was throwing me off was the fact that his eyes weren't red. They were a vibrant blue-green.

_Just like Jasper's were the day I said goodbye..._

Peter chuckled again and said, "I'll explain in a bit darlin', so could you get everyone to calm down?" Seeing that everyone was still in protective mode, I slowly pushed past Elijah and started to walk towards Peter. Elijah quickly grabbed my arm and said, "Isabella, no." Growling I said, "He's fine Elijah. He's obviously not a Cold One and frankly, you should be thanking him." Elijah hissed, "Thanking him? For what?" "Because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found you so quickly." Elijah slowly released my arm as I said, "He texted me the morning after I got here and told me which cemetery to go to. That's where Marcel found me." Marcel stood a little straighter and said, "Which then got me to lead you to Elijah."

Elijah stood a little straighter before turning to Peter and said, "I beg your forgiveness and also wish to thank you for getting Isabella to us." Peter nodded and said, "No thanks necessary. When it comes to family, the Whitlocks always find a way."

_Family?_

Peter laughed and said, "I'll explain that when Jasper gets here. The other reason I'm here is my lovely wife and I picked up a drifter that said he was a Mikaelson. Maybe you know him?" Peter whistled and said, "Come on in kid."

Footsteps echoed as we all waited to see who appeared. I edged closer to Elijah as a shadowy figured entered the doorway and walked towards us. When he finally stepped into the light, all that was said, by Klaus, was one word:

"Kol?"

_Meanwhile, in Volterra..._

Caius' fury was astronomical as he yelled, "What you do mean they escaped?!"


End file.
